Leap Through Time
by Dawnmist 11
Summary: When an accident with a time machine flings the titans 25 years into the future, they end up running into an unexpected surprise: their own children! They just don’t know it yet! However, things get even more complicated when Slade shows up. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: An Unplanned Trip**

**Full Summery:** When an accident with a time machine flings the titans 25 years into the future, they end up running into an unexpected surprise: their own children! They just don't know it yet! However, things get even more complicated when Slade shows up.

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans will one day belong to me! When I have like, a couple million bucks. At the moment, I have ten cents and a gum wrapper, so for now Teen Titans, sadly, does not belong to me. )=**

_Hey everyone! This isn't my first Teen Titan fanfic, but it is the first I've written on this profile. I've had this chapter finished for a while, but I decided to post it today, seeing as it's my birthday. I hope you enjoy!_

_Titans Tower, June 3, 2009_

Masked eyes gazed out of the window of the tower, silently observing the city it overlooked. The owner of those eyes smiled to himself, clearly pleased with what he saw. For once, the often crime troubled city was free from any disturbance or commotion, many of it's usual criminals securely imprisoned. As a result, Jump City was experiencing an unusual period of tranquility that had lasted an entire week so far.

Robin was especially glad with the current situation. So far, the tower alarm hadn't gone off once, no crimes were taking place, and the only screams he'd heard all week were those of elated children enjoying their summer vacation and playing in the park. Everything was calm, peaceful…

"What!?!" a voice suddenly yelled out, sounding absolutely furious. "I can't believe you! You cheated, I want a rematch!" Robin sighed. Well, almost peaceful. The teen hero turned around. In front of him was his four teammates. Starfire was cooking, or attempting to anyways, and Raven was reading one of her books, but neither was the source of the problem.

Beastboy was glaring at Cyborg, who glared right back at him. "I didn't cheat, grass stain, and you know it! Admit it, I'm just a better player then you." Cyborg retorted. "Oh you wish! If you're so great, why don't you prove it tin man, this time without cheating!" Beastboy snapped back.

"Hey!" Robin called out, catching their attention. "Cut it out. It's just a game." At this, both Beastboy and Cyborg froze, spinning around to stare at Robin and looking absolutely appalled. "Dude, that is so wrong! This isn't just a game! This is Mega Monkeys Five! The master of all games!" Beastboy yelled in horror waving his arms for empathies.

"Yeah, to say it's just another game… that is an insult!" Cyborg added firmly. Beneath his mask, Robin rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything. At least that had put an end to their argument.

At that moment the alarm, which had been silent the whole week, suddenly rang. Instantly the five teenagers leapt to their feet. Robin went to the main computer and found the trouble, Warp trying to rob the museum again. Within moments, they were gone.

* * *

Warp walked thru the museum, his gaze landing on the one item he was after. He walked over, reaching his hand out towards it… only to have it hit with a boomerang. He winched, pulling his hand back and looking towards the back door. The Titans glared back at him, standing a few feet away. "If you know what's good for you, you'll give yourself up now." Raven stated in a monotone, her eyes narrowed. Warp laughed.

"Silly children. Your defeat over me the last time we meet was nothing but pure luck. This time will be different. You shall not meddle in my plans again." he declared. The titans shrugged. "Suit yourself. Personally I like this way better." Cyborg said. "Titans go!" Robin yelled, and they all surged forward.

Warp fought back but despite his futuristic gadgets, he was no match for the titans. He did however manage to dodge Starfire's starbolts, and Cyborg's sonic cannon. He also leapt out of the way in time to keep Beastboy, who had currently changed into a tiger, from ramming into him, instead letting him hit Robin, as well as evade the items Raven levitated and threw at him.

He grabbed the time machine, and immediately began putting in a date but at that moment, Cyborg's sonic cannon hit him, sending him flying back. Warp pulled himself up only to find himself surrounded by dark energy and having Raven levitate him up. He struggled in her grip but it was useless. Raven looked at him, unimpressed. "You were saying?" she said.

Soon the police arrived and took Warp into custody. As they left, Beastboy walked over to the time machine, picking it up and examining it. "Why don't we have one of these things? It's so cool." he stated.

Robin shook his head. "Put it down Beastboy. We're leaving." he called as he and the others walked towards the exit. Glancing back, his eyes narrowed. "Beastboy put that down!" he snapped, seeing the green teenager tossing the time machine carelessly in his hands. "Don't worry, I got it!" he yelled back.

Just as he finished speaking, the time machine slipped between his fingers and hit the floor, hard, the impact changing some of the numbers Warp had put in. A moment later the machine suddenly opened a portal. "Oops." Beastboy muttered, sweat-dropping.

"Beastboy! What did you do?" Robin yelled at him. Beastboy shook his head. "Nothing I swear! It did that by itself!" he insisted. Suddenly, the portal began to draw them in. As much as they resisted, they portal continued to tug at them, until they were all pulled inside. For a moment, there was a blinding flash of light. Then, darkness engulfed them.

_What did you think? I know it's a little short, but I swear that the next chapter is much longer. Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading! (=_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Not So Welcoming Welcome Party**

_Hey guys. Some of you might notice that the names of the new titans in this chapter are familiar, well that's because I used the same ones for this story as I did for my other story. Just thought I'd let you know so nobody accuses me of stealing someone else's characters. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! (=_

_Titans Tower, November 3, 2024_

Robin's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. With a groan, he pulled himself up. Looking around, he saw his teammates sprawled across the floor, all of them starting to get up as well.

"What happened?" Raven asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I don't know." Robin admitted. "But, I think that machine somehow managed to transport us back to the tower." Picking up the machine, Robin and Cyborg began to examine it and try to figure out how it had managed to bring them here.

Beastboy got up, brushing a few leaves off of his uniform… and froze. He stared at the leaf in his hand. "Uh… guys?" he called out, his gaze sweeping over the tower's surroundings. "Since when do leaves turn red in the middle of summer?" His teammates rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous Beastboy. Everyone knows that only happens in…" Robin suddenly fell silent when he looked up and saw what Beastboy was talking about. All around him, the leaves of the plants that surrounded Titan's tower was a mixture of red, gold, and orange colors, instead of the dark green it was when they left. "…autumn." he whispered in shock. "But… how's that possible?"

"Um, Robin. I think you guys should take a look at this." Cyborg called, a grim expression on his face. "The machine didn't just transport us to the tower. It transported us into the future."

"What?!" the other four yelled in shock. "Cyborg, please, how far into the future have we ventured?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg sighed. "Well, according to this, twenty five years." he admitted.

"Please tell me you can fix it." Raven said. Much to everyone's relief, Cyborg nodded confidently. "Yeah, I think so. But I'm going to need a lot of equipment, and it'll take at least two weeks." he admitted. "Well, maybe we can find some of the equipment in the tower." Robin suggested. His team agreed, and they all headed towards the front door.

* * *

_Meanwhile, downtown:_

Cinderblock smashed thru everything in sight, destroying cars and putting enormous dents in buildings. Scream of panic and terror pierced thru the air, as several citizens ran in every direction, desperate to get as far away as they could. With a furious roar, Cinderblock picked up one of the cars, which just happened to have someone in it. The little girl in the car screamed in fear.

Just as Cinderblock was about to crush the car between his massive hands, a green starbolt hit him. He turned his head in the direction the attack had come from and his momentary confusion was all his enemies needed.

Before she knew it, the girl in the car saw a boy at the window. The teenage boy reached out to the terrified little girl. "It's alright." he called out, blue eyes sincere. "Trust me." The young girl nodded and let the boy pick her up and take her out of the car, and not a moment too soon. A mere second after they'd flown away, Cinderblock crushed both ends of the car, flinging it against the floor.

The boy landed a short distance away, and put the girl on the ground where a woman, presumably her mother, grabbed her hand and ran off. Cinderblock roared and began approaching the boy when a car covered in a black aura suddenly smashed into his back, knocking him off his feet.

He turned to see that the boy had been joined by six others, five girls and one other boy. The leader of the team, a tall girl with slightly tanned looking skin, ebony hair, and jade colored eyes glared at him. "Wow Cinderblock. Picking on little girls? That's low even by your standards." she mocked, smirking.

Cinderblock growled and attacked them. "Titans go!" the leader yelled. The seven teens struck out at him. One of the girls raised her hands. She had very pale skin, green hair, and violet eyes. "Azarath, Metrian, Zenthos!" she yelled. With those words, a large truck was wrapped in the black aura. Lifting it up, she flung it at Cinderblock.

The second boy, who also had very pale skin, as well as purple hair, and green eyes, turned into a rhino and rushed at Cinderblock, hitting him hard. This attack was matched by two of his teammates, both girls.

The first girl, who had fair skin, waist length black hair, and black eyes, made a jet of water spring out of a nearby fire hydrant and hit Cinderblock full force while the other girl, who was also fair skinned with auburn hair and green eyes, three arrows at him, all of which exploded when they connected with Cinderblock.

Disoriented, Cinderblock stumbled back only to have to deal with the leader of the team as well as another girl, this one with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Both flew above him, the leader throwing green starbolts while her friend attacked him with her stingers, which she carried in her hands.

Cinderblock swatted at them, trying to brush them off, and didn't notice when the first boy, who also had red hair and fair skin, flew in front of him, spinning around and kicking him. The force of the blow forced Cinderblock to the floor, where he lay, defeated.

The seven teenagers came together, checking to make sure the villain was truly out. A few moments later, three police cars pulled into the area, cops filing out and beginning to take Cinderblock into custody. A news van also arrived, and a newswoman leapt out, along with a cameraman, and began taking footage of the scene.

The leader smiled, nodding in approval. "Good work team!" she said, turning back to look at her teammates and friends. The red haired boy smiled back at her. " Oh it was just another day on the job, huh Moonfire? Nothing all that special." he stated. The leader, Moonfire, shrugged. "Either way, we still did a good job." she pointed out.

"Don't we always?" the girl carrying the stingers retorted, smiling good-naturedly. Moonfire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Stinger. We do." she said. "Well then? What's your point?" The first boy said, grinning at Moonfire's growing irritation.

Moonfire sighed. "Yeesh, Darkstar! Can't I ever just congratulate my team on a good job without everyone thinking there's some hidden meaning behind it?" she growled. Both Darkstar and Stinger burst out laughing at their leader's obvious annoyance.

The other boy shook his head in exasperation. "Give her a break guys." he called out.

"Thank you! See? At least Crow's on my side!" Moonfire exclaimed. "Aw, relax sis. We're just fooling with you." Darkstar said. "Yeah, you know we don't mean it." Stinger added with an apologetic smile.

Moonfire smiled. "Yeah, whatever." she replied, slightly amused herself. Looking around, Moonfire frowned, suddenly aware that one of her team was missing. "Hey, have any of you seen Archera?" she asked, realizing that the auburn haired girl wasn't with the rest of the team.

"I have." This comment had come from one of the other girls, the one with long ebony hair and black eyes. "She ran off a few minutes ago." the girl stated. "Do you know where she went, Aquagirl?" Moonfire questioned. Aquagirl smiled. "She went to one of her favorite places in the world." she replied simply. "Which could only mean one: in front of a mirror, two: in an archery range, or three…"

"In front of a camera." Moonfire finished, as she spotted the missing teen chatting animatedly to the newswoman who'd arrived a few moments before. "I'll be right back." she said, walking away. As she approached the news van she could hear part of the report.

"… and so, Jump City has yet again been saved by our valiant and noble heroes, the Teen Titans! Here with me now is one of those titans, Archera!" The newswoman turned, a look of rapt attention on her face. "Tell us, Archera, how does it feel putting your lives in danger on a daily basis for the citizens of Jump City?"

Archera smiled pleasantly. "Well, it's actually a difficult job. You never know when someone might need your help or when trouble might strike. However, I know I speak for my entire team when I say that despite the danger, we enjoy it. We can't help but to be heroes, it's just who we are, and it's so worth it when you know that you've made a difference in people's lives." Archera responded.

"That is incredible!" The newswoman replied, wide eyed. "So, Archera, tell me. How is life at Titans tower? Anything interesting been happening? Secrets you might like sharing?" she questioned slyly. Archera smirked. "Well…"

At that moment, Moonfire leapt in, looking incredibly uncomfortable in front of the camera. "Hey everyone. Um… that's all for today. Stay tuned for sports and uh… the weeks weather forecast and um… goodbye." she said hurriedly as she backed away, pulling her friend along.

Once they were out of earshot, Archera sighed wistfully. "C'mon Moon. You know I wouldn't have actually told any secrets right?" she insisted, an innocent look on her face. As a reply, Moonfire gave her a 'Do-I-look-like-an-idiot-to-you?' look. Archera rolled her eyes. "Well nothing too bad anyways." she muttered.

A minute later they rejoined the team. "Hey guys. The cops just took Cinderblock away." Crow reported. "Great, now we can go home!" the girl with green hair and purple eyes said. "I'm starved!" Moonfire chuckled lightly. "Alright Sparrow. Relax. We're going home right now." she insisted.

The girl, Sparrow, grinned and leapt into the driver's seat of the T-Car. "Oh, can I drive? Please?!" she pleaded, giving Stinger a puppy dog look. Stinger looked thoughtful. "Well… since you put it that way… NO!" she yelled, plucking the younger girl out of the driver's seat.

Sparrow glared at her. "Why not?" she demanded. "Um, because this is my car, and I don't like you guys being anywhere near it. In fact, your all lucky I even let you ride in it, forget driving. Besides, you don't have a license!" Stinger retorted.

"Details." Sparrow muttered, before reluctantly climbing into the passenger seat. After everyone had filed in, they drove off, heading for the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, the titans had arrived at the front door of the tower. Cyborg had put in the access code into the security system, and was stunned when it denied him entrance. "Huh, that's weird." he said. "I guess I must have changed the password." "Well that's great!" Beastboy said in frustration. "How are we supposed to get in now?" he demanded.

Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Calm down, BB. I'll figure it out." Cyborg replied. He attached a wire from his arm to the security system and pressed a few buttons. After about five minutes, he'd overridden the system, and the doors unlocked.

"Ha! See I told you I'd figure it out." Cyborg said smugly. The five teens walked inside and froze in awe. Robin was the first to speak. "Whoa." he said. "No kidding! Look at all this stuff!" Beastboy yelled excitedly.

Since their time, the tower had obviously experienced many upgrades. The television looked extremely high tech and brand new. The computers also looked different, and there were several crime fighting technology laying around. There was a huge couch in front of the TV, big enough to easily fit ten people and directly in front of it, was a game console with…

Beastboy's mouth fell open, and for a few seconds he felt as though he couldn't breath. When he finally found his voice, it came out as a whisper. "Me… Mega Monkey's Ten!" Beastboy leapt forward, stars in his eyes. He grinned ecstatically. "This is officially the best day of my life!" he announced. Slowly, as though in a trance, he reached out to touch the game when a hand suddenly slapped it away. Looking up he saw Raven glaring in disapproval.

"I think you're forgetting something. Like why we're here?" she hissed at him. "Raven is correct. We must attempt to fix the time machine and return to our own time." Starfire agreed. With that said, they started looking thru the tower, in the hopes that some of the technology available at this time would help them get back home.

* * *

The new titans pulled in front of their home and got out of the T-Car, talking to one another about the mission. Moonfire lead the way, and was halfway to the front door when she suddenly froze. Her friends, not anticipating the sudden stop, crashed right into her, sending them all to the ground.

"Ow! Moonfire, what's with you?" Darkstar demanded as he and the others stood up. Moonfire merely pointed to the ground. "Look." she said. Confused, the team complied and instantly grew serious. There, on the ground directly in front of them, was what appeared to be five sets of fresh footsteps leading straight to the tower.

Quickly, they followed the trail and saw that the prints stopped at the front door. "They must be inside, whoever they are." Crow stated. "Yeah, but how'd they get inside in the first place? There's no signs of a forced entry at all." Aquagirl pointed out.

Sparrow shrugged. "Maybe they figured out the code." she said. At this, Stinger's instantly bristled. "I was the one who designed that code. I know your not suggesting someone could break it." she hissed dangerously.

Sparrow instantly held up her hands defensively. "I'm not saying that. Just that there may be a glitch in it…" "A glitch!?!" Stinger screamed in outrage, looking offended by the suggestion. "Girl, get this thru your head. There is no glitch, bug, or anything else wrong with my system!" she snapped defensively.

"Guys please!" Moonfire yelled getting between them. "Can we save the arguments for later and deal with the matter at hand?" Looking embarrassed, both girls nodded in agreement, knowing that their leader was right on this matter. Moonfire nodded, satisfied.

"Why would anyone want to break into Titans Tower?" Archera asked. "That's just asking for trouble." Moonfire shrugged, as she put in the access code. "I don't know." she admitted, a grim expression on her face. "But if it's trouble they want, let's show them just how much trouble they've gotten themselves into." she declared.

* * *

It wasn't long after the original titans had arrived did they notice several odd things, such as the fact that the tower had been renovated so that there were several more rooms in it then there had been before, as well as the fact that many of the bedrooms had names on the doors that none of the titans knew.

Robin stood in front of one such door which had the name Moonfire written boldly in the front. He opened it and walked in, his eyes sweeping across the room, taking in every detail. There weren't many. Whoever owned this room obviously didn't care too much for decorating.

There was a large, dark blue bed in the center of the room, as well as simple blue curtains hanging from the window. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings on recent and old crimes. On one side of the room was a desk with a laptop, a lamp, and several papers sprawled about everywhere. Upon closer inspection, he realized that many of them were crime reports.

He was reading thru one of the reports when a sudden crash downstairs made him drop the paper and run in the direction of the noise. By the time he got there, his team had already joined up with him.

There, standing at the front door, where seven teenagers who glowered at them furiously. The Titans automatically fell into a defensive position glaring back at them. "Alright, I'm going to make this quick and clear: Who are you and what are you doing in our home?!" one of the girls snapped. She appeared to be the leader of the team.

"Your home?!" Robin snapped back. "This is our tower!" he insisted. The girl's eyes narrowed, obviously displeased by the response. "Oh, your going to regret saying that!" she replied. Without another word, the seven teens attacked and the fight began.

_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are greatly appreciated! (=_


	3. Descriptions

**Descriptions (Not a chapter)**

_First and foremost, this is NOT a chapter. This is just a general description of the new titans, just to help you guys know a little about them. If you want to skip this part, your welcome too. (=_

**Moonfire:**

**Alias: **Alexandra Grayson

**Age: **16

**Family:** Nightwing (father) Starfire (mother) Darkstar (brother)

**Description: **Tall, tanned looking skin, green eyes, black hair.

**Powers/Abilities: **starbolts (green) , flight, super strength, extremely good at martial arts.

**Personality: **As leader of the team, Moonfire can be very strict and firm most of the time, although she does have a soft side that's rarely seen. She can get very obsessed with a case and loves making up training sessions for her team (although they often see them as a method of torture.) She's very prideful and hates to ask for help on anything. Moonfire's also a terrible cook. Despite the fact that she can sometimes appear cold and uncompromising, Moonfire cares deeply for her friends and family. She's a good leader, but does occasionally doubts herself, and is secretly afraid that she'll never be able to live up to people's expectations, especially her father's.

* * *

**Darkstar: **

**Alias**: Peter Grayson

**Age: **15

**Family: **Nightwing (father) Starfire (mother) Moonfire (sister)

**Description:** Tall, fair skin, light blue eyes, red hair.

**Powers/Abilities:** starbolts (blue) , flight, super strength, good at martial arts.

**Personality:** Darkstar is far more laid back then his sister, and has a optimistic attitude about life. He's very understanding and forgiving, and is one of the first to offer comfort to his team when they need it. Darkstar's friendly attitude makes him incredibly easy to talk too, and he loves playing sports and hanging out with his friends, as well as keeping his motorcycle, one of his most prized possessions, in top shape. Despite his usually peaceful demeanor, Darkstar's never been too keen on training in a gym and would much rather spend his time in a real fight.

* * *

**Crow:**

**Alias: **Tyler Logan

**Age: **15

**Family:** Beastboy (father) Raven (mother) Sparrow (sister)

**Description: **very pale skin, purple hair, green eyes

**Powers/Abilities: **Can turn into animals (but his are normal colored), telekinesis, levitate, telepathic

**Personality: **Crow doesn't take his responsibility as a titan lightly. He takes great pride in what he does and is often very serious although he will occasionally pull a prank and watch as Sparrow gets the blame for it. Crow's no nonsense attitude often makes him the one his friends go to for advise. He prefers to be left alone, and is completely happy with a good novel, a glass of herbal tea, and most of all, quiet. However, despite his somewhat distant attitude, his friends know it's just a façade he puts up. Crow truly does care for his friends, though he'll rarely say so in such a direct manner.

* * *

**Stinger:**

**Alias: **Marisa Stone

**Age: **16

**Family:** Cyborg (father) Bumblebee (mother) siblings: (unlisted or unknown)

**Description: **dark skin, black hair (usually in a braid), brown eyes

**Powers/Abilities: **Can fly, shrink, and has a pair of stingers to blast opponents.

**Personality: **A strong competitor in a fight, Stinger knows exactly how to put criminals in their place. She's got very good leadership skills and is a great mechanic, often the one who handles all the technological aspects of missions and in the tower. She's incredibly sassy and often fights with Sparrow about her love of meat, though the fights are never serious. She adores her T-Car and is very protective of it, and can become very fierce when provoked. However, she loves her friends and would do anything for them… other then lending them her car.

* * *

**Aquagirl:**

**Alias: **Amina Curry (I didn't know what the last name was so I just made it up)

**Age: **16

**Family:** Aqualad (father) mother (unlisted or unknown) siblings (unlisted or unknown)

**Description: **fair skin, waist length black hair, black eyes

**Powers/Abilities: **Can breathe underwater, communicate with marine life, and has complete control over water.

**Personality: **One of the more calm tempered members of the team, Aquagirl is often the one who tries to sort out fights between her friends. Despite her usual calm and peaceful demeanor, Aquagirl is a strong competitor in a fight and not someone you want against you. One aspect that always gets her mad is anything that's against fish, including her friend Archera's love of eating them, which is the cause of many arguments between them, none too serious. She cares deeply about her friends and is very protective and loyal to them, always keeping their secrets unless it's a life-or-death situation.

* * *

**Archera:**

**Alias: **Danica Harper

**Age: **16

**Family:** Speedy (father) mother (unlisted or unknown) siblings (unlisted or unknown)

**Description: **fair skin, curly auburn hair, green eyes

**Powers/Abilities: **Is an excellent archer and pretty good at hand-to-hand combat

**Personality: **Archera can be rather obsessed with her appearance at times. In fact, the one thing she likes more then admiring herself is having others admire her. However, she knows her limits and is careful not to take it to the point where she'd be considered conceited. Archera's friends mean a lot to her, as does being a titan. Archera can also be very sassy and loves to eat fish tacos, despite her friend Aquagirl's unhidden distain of it. Although she acts like she couldn't care less at times, Archera is actually very smart and not someone to be underestimated.

* * *

**Sparrow:**

**Alias: **Desiree Logan

**Age: **14

**Family:** Beastboy (father) Raven (mother) Crow (brother)

**Description: **very pale skin, green hair, purple eyes

**Powers/Abilities: **Can turn into animals (but hers are normal colored), telekinesis, levitate, telepathic

**Personality: **As the youngest on the team, Sparrow is sometimes treated as a child by her teammates. She loves reading comics and playing video games. Somewhat naive and extremely fun-loving, Sparrow is also the prankster of the team, and her pranks are often a source of annoyance for her friends. Sparrow is also a big time environmentalist, and a vegetarian, which annoys Stinger to no end. She loves eating tofu and often tries to get her friends to as well. Although she acts childish at times, you can always count on her to have your back.


	4. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3: You're Who Now?!**

_First and foremost, I'd like to express my thanks to Dragon9, Mr. Joey Bon, NOW, Jokegirl, Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva, and BerryDrops for taking the time to review. I truly appreciate it._

_Okay guys, I ain't gonna lie to you. This chapter is probably going to be a little confusing. Please bear with me here, and I'll try to explain as much as I can. If you don't get something, feel free to ask about it in a review and I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities. Hope you enjoy! (=_

It was not long into the battle that Robin discovered, with a certain level of surprise, that the seven teenagers were incredibly capable at fighting, able even to hold their own against his team, which was by no means an easy feat to accomplish. In fact, their skills were at a professional level, making him wonder how often they've done this sort of thing before. He made a quick mental note to keep an eye out for this group when he returned back to his own time. They could be trouble.

As the two teams fought, the leader of the opposing team managed to find herself facing him just a short distance away. Her face was contorted with anger and he ducked as she attempted to hit him, at the same time grabbing her arm and flipping her over onto her back. The action seemed to have only increased her fury and she instantly leapt back up.

Robin spun around, trying to knock her feet from underneath her but she leapt out of the way just a fraction of a second in time, twisting around and kicking him in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, then straightened, his eyes narrowed at her. The girl smirked and lifted her hand, motioning him forward, as though daring him to try and beat her.

Robin glowered, furious. Who did this insolent girl think she was anyways? Robin swung his fist at her, and the two teens fought, countering one another's attacks, their moves perfectly timed, as though they'd planned this fight. The girl growled under her breath.

"You're never going to win." she panted, as sweat rolled down her face, blinking as it got into her eyes. "You and your team are all going to jail. It's not too late to admit it now and quit while you've still got some bones that aren't broken." she snapped.

Robin, however, was far from intimidated. "Well feel free too. It'll certainly save me a lot of time." he retorted. The girl's eyes narrowed in anger and she leapt back into the fight with renewed strength. They fought for several moments, both sides exchanging painful blows. At last, the two broke away, the girl joining her team while Robin joined his.

One of the girl's teammates turned towards her. "Any bright ideas Moonfire?" they asked. Robin paused momentarily. _"Moonfire?"_ he thought to himself. _"I know that name… but from where?"_ A moment later, he realized the answer.

Meanwhile, Moonfire turned back to her team. "Just keep fighting them off. There is no way we're letting these guys take over our tower!" she called. They all nodded, and were about to continue the fight when Robin suddenly spoke, pointing at Moonfire.

"You're Moonfire?" he questioned, waiting for her to confirm his words. Moonfire's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sudden lack of hostility in his voice. "Yeah, what's it to you?" she snapped harshly, her eyes hard as they glared at him.

His team started forward, and she stiffened but, to everyone's absolute shock, Robin put out a hand, stopping them. Moonfire watched him cautiously, expecting him to launch a sudden attack at any moment as her team exchanged bewildered looks, confused but unwilling to let their guard down.

"It's just… your name. It's written on one of the doors in the tower." Robin explained. Moonfire couldn't help but roll her eyes. For all the skill he'd shown in their fight, this guy was truly an idiot. "Yeah, my name's on the door of my bedroom, same as everyone else's. What's your point?" she demanded impatiently.

Robin seemed thoughtful for a moment before suddenly turning to her, his gaze intense even though his eyes were masked. "Who are you guys?" he asked at last. Moonfire shot him a look of contempt. "What is this, twenty questions or something? Who the heck do you think we are? We're the Teen Titans!" she announced.

Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven all got equal looks of shock on their faces, their mouths falling open in disbelief. At last, it was Beastboy who spoke. "What?! You guys can't be titans!" he insisted. "Actually Beastboy, I think they are." This comment was made, shockingly enough, by Robin. "WHAT?!" his team yelled in complete shock.

Robin turned back towards them. "Look, did you guys notice how the tower's bigger now, and how some of the bedrooms had names on the doors we didn't know?" His team nodded, unsure where their leader was going with this. "Well, one of the doors had the name Moonfire on it. That must mean she's a titan! Why else would her name be there?" Robin explained.

Beastboy frowned. "Well, wouldn't we know if they were titans?" he asked. Robin shook his head. "Think about it. We're twenty five years into the future. They look like they're all about fifteen, sixteen at the most. How could we know when they haven't even been born in our time?" he insisted. His friends started to nod, as they saw his point.

Meanwhile, Moonfire's team continued to watch them with distrust, uncertain about what was going on. They tensed as Robin walked towards them. "Look," he spoke up. "this is going to be hard for you to believe but, we're titans." he stated simply.

Moonfire's team glared at him in disbelief, seeming offended by the suggestion. "Yeah, right." Moonfire said sarcastically. Robin frowned. "Let me finish. We're titans… but from the past."

The other team seemed momentarily stunned, before recovering. "What do you mean, from the past?" one of the boys demanded, green eyes narrowed. Beastboy took this opportunity to explain. "See, we were kinda messing with this time machine…" He stopped as the other four members of his team turned to glower at him, eyes burning. "… well, I was kinda messing with this time machine, and a portal opened and…" He shrugged. "Here we are."

The other team stared at them for a few moments, letting the information sink in. At last the boy who'd spoken before shook his head, shock evident in his face. "Moon… I think they're telling the truth." he said. Moonfire spun around to stare at him, a stunned look on her face. "Have you lost your mind?!" she snapped angrily. She pointed at them.

"These people, _strangers_ might I remind you, since you seem to be suffering a lapse in memory, are saying that they are from the past, messed with a time machine, and just _happened_ to have landed here, and you're going to take them at their word after they broke into our home!? Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture!?!" she exclaimed.

Crow frowned, displeased at having his opinion criticized in such a manner. "Look, I can't explain it, but…" he turned back to look at the other team. For some reason, he felt a strong mental connection with all of them, particularly the violet haired woman.

"… I just know that they're telling the truth." he finished softly. "And besides, just look at them." Moonfire frowned. "What about them?" she asked. Crow shook his head, lowering his voice. "Haven't you noticed? They look just like our parents." he whispered.

Startled, Moonfire turned back towards the other team, looking at them closely. Now that she did, she couldn't help but realize that Crow was right. These people did look a lot like their parents, unnervingly so in fact. Quickly, she turned away again.

"Look Crow, you're my friend, and I respect your opinion, really I do, but a few similarities and a gut feeling just ain't gonna cut it here." she explained. Crow shrugged. "Then ask them for proof. I'm sure they must have something that'll convince even you." he said.

Moonfire sighed, defeated. "Fine. I will. Then we'll see just how real this so-called titans are." she replied. She turned back towards Robin. "Okay then, if you guys really are titans then prove it." she told them.

Robin frowned. "And just how are we supposed to do that?" he demanded. Moonfire rolled her eyes. "Well for starters you can show us this supposed time machine of yours." she said curtly.

Robin turned to Cyborg, who handed Moonfire the time machine. Moonfire frowned. "This is it? You expect me to believe that this, this… piece of junk, is actually a time machine? It's just a clock, and a broken one at that!" she said, unable to hide the scorn from her voice.

Robin glared at her. "It's not a clock! It's the time machine!" he insisted. "I'll be the judge of that." Stinger spoke up, walking over. "No offense Moonfire, but technology is more my area of expertise then it is yours." she pointed out.

Moonfire nodded in agreement, passing the broken technology into Stinger's capable hands. "Fine. While she's doing that, do you have anything else that can prove your story?" she demanded. Robin thought for a moment, before pulling out his communicator.

"What about this?" he asked. Moonfire snatched it from his hand and looked it over, her expression fading from contempt to confusion. "But… this is a titan issued communicator." she stated, a perplexed tone in her voice. Suddenly her gaze hardened. "You could have stolen it." she retorted, not willing to be convinced so easily.

The rest of his team pulled out their own communicators and Moonfire frowned once more. Stealing one titan communicator was difficult, but five? Surly someone would have caught them by now, or at the very least reported it. At that moment, Stinger came back into the room, the machine in her hands.

"Well?" Moonfire questioned. "They're telling the truth Moon." Stinger said, cutting straight to the point. "The machine was badly damaged, but not enough so that I couldn't tell the difference. It's real." she announced. "Are you sure?" Moonfire persisted.

Stinger nodded. "As sure as I am that the sky is blue, the grass is green, and no matter how hard she tries, Sparrow's jokes are never going to be funny." she replied confidently, smirking at Sparrow's indignant shout of, "Hey!"

Moonfire nodded absently before suddenly tossing Robin back his communicator. "Alright. We're convinced… for now." she said, much of her hostility fading. "But don't think that means you're entirely off the hook. I'm still gonna keep an eye on you." she warned.

Darkstar wasn't quite so reticent as his sister. "Whoa." he whispered in awe. "So you guys are really from the past?" he asked. At Robin's nod, he grinned. "That's so cool!" he said. "I'm Darkstar by the way." Darkstar said, reaching out and shaking Robin's hand. Turning, he pointed to each of his teammates. "That's Crow, Archera, Stinger, Aquagirl, Sparrow, and, as you already know, Moonfire." he introduced. "We're the current titans."

Robin nodded. "I'm…" "Robin." Darkstar cut in, smiling at the other teen's confused expression. "We kind of suspected that after you told us about the whole, being from the past thing." he explained. He looked at the rest of the team. "That means you must be Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy right?" he asked.

They all nodded in acknowledgement. Starfire spoke up. "If you are truly titans, then perhaps you can be of assistance to us?" she questioned. Darkstar frowned. "Sure, but what type of assistance are you talking about exactly?" he asked.

"Thanks to BB here, the time machine's fried." Cyborg explained. "And until it's fixed we have no other way of getting back." Darkstar nodded, looking pensive for a handful of seconds before speaking. "Well, you're welcome to stay here." he offered suddenly.

Moonfire's head shoot up, and for a moment she looked like she was about to protest when she suddenly caught Robin watching her, as though expecting her to object. She meet his gaze evenly for a handful of seconds before shrugging. "Sure. I don't see why not." she replied coolly.

"Thanks." Robin said, his gratitude lost on the leader, who just turned away. "The spare rooms are on the third level. You guys can stay there." Darkstar said. Robin nodded at him, and lead the way out, leaving the seven teenagers in the Ops. Room.

* * *

Once they were gone, Archera let out a low whistle. "Well, that was… interesting." she stated. "Weird's more like it." Sparrow replied. Moonfire sighed. "Interesting or weird or whatever else you want to call it one thing's for sure. They're going to make things difficult." she admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Stinger agreed. "And just when I thought our lives couldn't get any more complicated!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, well, it seems as though complications just love to find us." Moonfire replied humorlessly.

Sparrow frowned in concern. "So what are we going to do about it?" she questioned. "I mean, we can't just ignore this!" Aquagirl nodded in agreement. "Sparrow's right. This isn't going to be easy to solve. Especially now, what with the…" she stopped suddenly.

However, Moonfire simply nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "I know." she replied, sighing. "With the current situation being as it is, now's not exactly the best time for them to be here, is it?" Aquagirl shook her head regretfully. "Not exactly." she agreed.

Moonfire pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling overwhelmed by the situation, a feeling she had been experiencing more and more the past two months.

"Alright, let's not make this any more complicated then it already is. Let's just forget all of our other problems and concentrate on this right now. So, what do we have to deal with first?" she questioned, trying organize things into a way that made sense.

"There's the fact that they're our parents." Darkstar stated. Moonfire nodded thoughtfully. "Right. I've been thinking about that and… I don't think we should tell them." she said. "First of all, how could we possibly say it? Oh, not only are we titans but we're also your kids! Not exactly the easiest thing to tell someone, especially someone that two minutes ago you considered a villain and fought with!"

"Well, what do you expect us to do?" Stinger retorted. "I mean, they're bound to find out, especially if they'll be staying here the whole time." Moonfire shook her head. "No. They are not going to find out a thing about this and do you know why?" she asked. Not giving them time to respond, she answered her own question. "Because we're not going to let them. Besides, who knows what them knowing will do to this future, how it'll change the time stream! We have to hide this from them!" she insisted.

Aquagirl frowned. "That's easier said then done Moon." she stated. "Aquagirl's got a point, Moonfire. How exactly do you plan on keeping something this big hidden?" Darkstar questioned.

Moonfire bit her lip, thinking it over. "I don't know." she admitted at last. "I don't know how we're supposed to hide this but one way or another, we have to. As long as they're here, there's a chance that they might find something about us that'll raise questions and then what? We have to keep them from figuring out the truth. We'll just have to try our best to hide it." she said.

Darkstar nodded. "So that settles it." he said. "For the duration of their stay, the titans are not to find out the truth about any of our parentage. Agreed?" he questioned. Everyone murmured their agreement, placing the resolution firmly in their minds.

For a few moments afterwards, silence filled the room. Glancing around at her friends' serious expressions, Moonfire decided it was time to change the subject. As important as this was, they couldn't waste the whole day dwelling on this unexpected occurrence when there were other important matters that needed their attention as well.

She cleared her throat, making her team look up. "Well, now that that's taken care of, there are some other things we need to get done." she declared. With that being said, she quickly put her team and herself to work, hoping that it would occupy her enough to distract her from the fact that their parent's were here… and all the problems that came with their arrival.

* * *

_Location Unknown:_

The first observation anyone foolish enough to walk into that specific building would make, would be that it was dark. Which, of course, would be a terribly inaccurate understatement. The building was more then just dark. It was completely and utterly devoid of any light, save for a few cracks in the ceiling were moonlight had managed to pierce through.

It held within it the type of darkness that makes your senses heighten to a near paranoia level, until you're jumping at every odd creak or shadow. The type that preyed on people's natural fear of the unknown, of what's lurking just around the corner, waiting for them. The cold air within the room only added to the effect, making you believe that some terrible creature was there with you, breathing down your neck.

It was one of the reasons he'd chosen the building. It suited him.

The man stood with his back against one of the pillars, his head turned skywards. The sound of metal against stone rang through the building, as a pair of handcuffs fell from his wrists and hit the floor. He turned towards the door, and the one eye visible underneath his mask narrowed as he spotted Titans Tower in the distance. He chuckled, the sound harsh and unsettling.

"You think you can keep this city safe, that you can protect these people." he whispered, staring out at the T shaped structure. "But you can't. How can you protect them when you can't even protect yourselves?" He shook his head. "Enjoy your precious city, titans… while you still can."

With that Slade turned and walked away, until the darkness completely swallowed him.

_Alright, to be honest, I'm not proud of how this chapter came out. Not at all. It was a pain to write, and I had to redo it several times before I came up with something I didn't entirely hate… which would be this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! (=_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Slade's arrival**

_Thanks so much to Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva and sumbunnyluvsu77 for reviewing the last chapter! I greatly appreciate it! I also want to thank everyone else who's reading! Hope you like this chapter! (=_

Moonfire sighed, rubbing a hand over her tired eyes and trying to stifle a yawn as she walked through the halls of the tower. She made her way into the kitchen and was instantly greeted by the welcoming aroma of waffles. Moonfire smiled at the familiar scene before her. Stinger and Sparrow were once again bickering over the tofu, which Stinger had apparently thrown away. Crow was sipping his herbal tea, Darkstar was eating, Aquagirl was drying her hair, wet from her usual morning dip, and Archera was admiring herself in a mirror.

"_Just a typical morning at Titans Tower."_ Moonfire thought in amusement. She walked over to her friends, dropping into her usual seat beside them. "Hey." she said, sitting down. Archera raised a finger, silencing her, while she continued to inspect her reflection, brushing aside a few strands of hair from her face. At last satisfied with her appearance, she finally placed the mirror aside and smiled.

"Hey Moonfire." she said, before her brows furrowed in confusion. "What's with you? You look exhausted." she stated. Moonfire gave a slight nod.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was… busy." she replied. The archer frowned, unsatisfied with her friend's reply.

"Busy? Busy with what exactly?" she questioned. Moonfire shrugged.

"Oh, you know. I was just making sure our… er,…guests, didn't try anything while we were asleep." she explained. Archera's eyes widened.

"You spied on them? All night?" she exclaimed. At Moonfire's hesitant nod, she rolled her eyes and groaned in exasperation. Moonfire frowned at her reaction.

"What? Is it really that weird?" she asked. Archera nodded firmly and she sighed, slumping in her seat. "Look, it's not like I'm overdoing it or anything. I was just being…"

"Paranoid?" Archera suggested.

"Cautious, was the word I was looking for, thanks." Moonfire shot back, eyes narrowing. Archera shook her head.

"Why would you have to be cautious around them? They're your parents Moonfire. Don't you trust them?" she asked, taking a bite out of her waffles. Moonfire shook her head.

"Of course I trust them!" she insisted.

Archera fixed her with a look. "You sure about that?" she questioned.

Moonfire hesitated. "No… yes… I mean…" She sighed wearily. "I don't know Archera. Do _you_ trust them?" she inquired.

Archera shrugged. "I trust them enough." she returned simply.

Moonfire sighed again, sinking lower in her seat. "Yeah, well, I don't. So, until I do, I'm just going to assume the worst about them."

"That makes absolutely no sense. You know that right?" Archera replied. Moonfire groaned, tired of the conversation.

"Whatever." she muttered, reaching over and taking a drink from one of the cups in front of her. She instantly grimaced and after a few difficult seconds, forced the liquid down. "This is soy milk, isn't it?" she chocked out when she could manage to speak again. Archera smirked in response and Moonfire shoved the cup away from her in disgust.

At that moment, the doors to the kitchen opened and the five original titans walked in. Darkstar, seeing them, smiled and waved them over. "Hey! You're just in time for breakfast!" he called. Beastboy and Cyborg were there in a heartbeat leaving Starfire, Raven, and Robin to follow behind.

As Beastboy and Cyborg piled as many waffles on their plates as they could carry, Starfire struck up a conversation with some of the other titans with Robin standing close by and Raven helped herself to some herbal tea. Moonfire watched through narrowed eyes, studying their movements critically.

It was not until she found a hand waving in front of her face did she realize her brother was speaking to her. "Hello? Earth to Moonfire." Darkstar said, a hint of concern in his gaze. "You okay?" he asked.

Moonfire nodded absently. "Yeah, fine." she muttered, before suddenly standing up. "You know what? I'm not all that hungry so you guys just enjoy you're breakfast." she said tensely, turning and walking away briskly. "If you need me, I'll be in the gym." she called over her shoulder before walking through the door and disappearing.

For a few moments, everyone stayed quiet. Even Sparrow and Stinger had stopped their argument, instead shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. It was Raven who finally broke the silence.

"Well, it's nice to see that she's warmed up to us." she murmured.

"Raven's got a point." Cyborg added. "What's Moonfire got against us anyways?" he demanded.

Aquagirl shook her head. "Nothing. It's just… Moonfire isn't a very trusting person." she explained in defense of her friend. "And to be honest, you guys didn't exactly make the best first impression when you first came here."

"Well, yeah, but that's still no reason for her to act the way she is. We're titans, she knows that, and yet she still treats us like criminals." Robin pointed out.

"Moonfire's been under a lot of pressure lately." Crow spoke up, his green eyes turning towards them calmly. "We all have, really. Don't take it personally." he suggested.

Robin frowned at the reply. "Pressure? What do you mean?" Robin inquired. The current titans glanced at one another uncertainly.

"It's nothing. Just a bad mess we're kinda in right now. Nothing for you to worry about, we can deal with it." Stinger said, refusing to share any more details about the 'mess' they were in.

Archera nodded in agreement. "Stinger's right. Don't worry about Moonfire. Sure, right now she's barely talking to you guys and keeps glaring at you and spies on you all night…"

"Wait, what?" Robin asked, head shooting up to stare at her.

"Yeah, what?" Stinger added, looking equally stunned, and Archera winched, suddenly remembering that they didn't know that particular detail.

"Nothing." Archera hastily replied, smiling sheepishly as she felt both teams eyes on her. For once, the attention was unwanted. "What? The girl's paranoid, you're gonna blame me for that?" she retorted.

Stinger shook her head to clear her thoughts. "O…kay. I'll talk with her about that later." she muttered before turning back to the original titans. "Look, just give her time to adjust to you being here. She'll come around." she insisted. Before Robin could reply either way, the tower intercom suddenly buzzed to life and Moonfire's voice spoke.

"Titans, report to the training course, pronto." she said shortly. Then, with a hint of amusement, she added. "It's Monday." With that, she shut off the intercom.

Moonfire's team all groaned, looking miserable. With clear reluctance, they all got up and started towards the training course outside. The original titans looked surprised by their reaction and quickly followed them. "What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, walking up beside them. Darkstar sighed.

"It's Monday." he replied simply, as though that explained everything. When he saw that they were still confused, he clarified. "Every Monday Moonfire makes us go through this training course she comes up with. It's to evaluate our skills and make sure we're keeping in top shape, or so she says anyways."

Beastboy frowned. "So what's the problem? It's just practice."

Sparrow scoffed at the words. "Practice? That course could be considered cruel and unusual punishment!" she shouted, stopping just short of the door. She continued to rant on, not noticing the door opening or her friends sudden motions for her to stop. "It's a method of torture! It's…"

"It's what Sparrow?" someone suddenly said behind her. Sparrow froze, spinning around to find Moonfire standing right behind her. The leader raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting." she said when the younger girl didn't reply.

"It's… the easiest thing ever! I could do it with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back!" Sparrow suddenly boasted, trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught. Moonfire forced herself not to laugh at her teammate's expression. She was well aware of her friends opinions concerning the training course, and their reluctance to go through it never failed to amuse her.

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because you're scheduled to go first." she replied, smirking slightly, grabbing Sparrow's arm and leading her outside.

Sparrow forced a smile. "Great." she said unenthusiastically. Turning around, she mouthed the word 'Help' to her fellow teammates as she was lead out the door. Before they could do anything however, the alarm suddenly rang. Moonfire stopped, instinctively turning back to the alarm.

"Hmm, guess we won't have time for that course after all." she murmured, seeming slightly disappointed while her teammates all breathed sighs of relief. Moonfire turned back to her team. "Alright titans, let's go!" she called. They immediately nodded, starting to leave when Robin's voice suddenly stopped them.

"We're coming with you." he said. Moonfire closed her eyes in frustration before slowly turning back to face him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You guys should just stay here." Robin's eyes narrowed, unwilling to give in to her request.

"I don't think so. We can help you." he insisted. Moonfire grit her teeth. There was no way she was going to agree to this. She had spent far too much time and worked far too hard to prove to herself and to everyone else that she was capable of leading her team to let her father, teenager or otherwise, undermine her now.

"Thanks for the offer, but that won't be necessary. We can handle it ourselves." she replied tersely.

Robin glared at her, about to argue, but suddenly thought better of it. Arguing with the leader of the current titans wasn't going to solve anything, and the more Moonfire hated him, the more uncomfortable their stay there would be, for both teams. Somehow, he needed to find a way to reconcile their differences. Agreeing to stay back on what would probably be a simple mission anyway was as good a place to start as any.

At last he nodded. "Fine." he said. "We'll stay." Moonfire looked surprised by his agreement, but quickly masked it, nodding back at him.

"I'm glad you could see it my way." she replied. Without another word, she and her team rushed away, leaving the original titans at the tower and heading downtown, where the disturbance was taking place.

Once they arrived, they were meet with the usual screams and panicked masses running wild in the streets. Men, women, and children of all ages ran and scurried away, pushing and shoving any who were in the way in their rush to escape.

Darkstar pulled his motorcycle to a stop while Crow, who was currently in the form of a pterodactyl, landed beside him, shifting back into his human form while the other titans piled out to the T-Car.

Crow was scanning the area, searching for the source of the disturbance, when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm. He spun around, ready to fight off whoever had grabbed him, but stopped short when he saw that it was just some wretched looking old vagrant. Crow couldn't help but grimace when he saw that the man was covered in dirt and grime, which he was getting on Crow's uniform.

"It's over!" the vagrant suddenly screamed desperately, his eyes darting around everywhere. "It has come, just as I foretold!" he said frantically.

"Great, a crazed fortune teller." Crow muttered under his breath. Prying the man's hands off his arm, he tried to walk around him, but the man only maneuvered to impede his way. Crow moved the other way only to have the vagrant hinder that direction as well.

Crow growled impatiently. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't have time for this, so if you could just…"

"It's over!" the lunatic screamed again, interrupting him. "It's all over! Your miserable, pathetic lives! It's over!" he shouted. "You'll see! You'll all see!" Suddenly bursting out laughing manically, he hobbled away.

"O…kay?" Crow said, raising an eyebrow as the crazed man left. He shook his head. "Weirdo." he muttered, turning and meeting up with his friends, who were looking at him curiously.

"What was all that about?" Aquagirl asked, pointing in the direction the vagrant had gone. Crow shrugged.

"Just some crazy old man screaming about something being over." he replied. At their perplexed looks he shrugged again. "Ignore him. I highly doubt the guy's mentally fit anyways." he said.

"Right." Moonfire murmured, turning her attention back to the scene. "Come on, we've got to find out what's going on!" she insisted.

Stinger frowned. "How? There's no sign of anyone around here. Plasmus… Cinderblock… anyone." she said, looking at the now deserted area.

Moonfire frowned. "Well, there has to be somebody! Those people didn't just run away for nothing!" she replied. "Somebody must of scared them all away."

"Very perceptive of you Moonfire." a cold voice suddenly said above them. A voice the titans knew all too well. They all spun around, and Moonfire felt her heart freeze for a moment at the sight in front of her.

There, standing on the roof of one of the buildings, was one of the most horrid criminals any of them had ever faced. It took no time at all for them to identify him. They could never forget that orange and black mask, the black and gray uniform, the cold, calculated look in the single eye visible beneath his mask.

It was Moonfire who at last voiced his name.

"Slade." she whispered, her voice filled with venomous hatred. Slade continued to watch them, but she was sure that he was smirking under that mask of his.

"So you haven't forgotten me after all." he stated, a mocking tone in his voice. "How touching."

"What are you doing here?" Moonfire demanded angrily. "You're supposed to be in prison! How did you escape?!" she shouted.

He shrugged. "I have my ways." he replied. His eyes narrowed. "Did you really think that when you locked me up in that prison two years ago you would be rid of me? Are you really so naïve?" he inquired.

Moonfire growled under her breath, her anger at being called naïve pulling her out of her shock. "Look Slade, I don't know how you escaped, but I can promise you this: You're going right back to prison, this time permanently!" she snarled. "Titans, go!"

The team immediately leapt in action, just as Slade leapt off the roof, landing a short distance behind them. Sparrow immediately shifted into a leopard, rushing towards him. She leapt at him, claws outstretched, only to have him duck, grabbing her and throwing her across the street.

Meanwhile, Darkstar and Stinger had taken to attacking him from the air. Slade evaded their attacks with seemingly no trouble before pulling out a small, disk-like object from his belt and throwing it towards them. As soon as it reached them, the disk blew up, the explosion tossing both teens into a nearby building, where they crashed into a window of an office.

Slade had watched the explosion, and didn't notice when an extremely strong jet of water smashed into him, the force of it shoving him up against a wall of another building. As Aquagirl kept him pinned up against the wall, Archera reached for her quiver, snatching an arrow and shooting it at him. The smoke that rose from the explosion temporarily blinded the two titans. When they looked back, both were stunned to find that Slade had vanished.

As they walked towards the area he'd been, searching for him, they suddenly heard Crow shout a warning, just as Aquagirl felt someone jab her in the back. Stumbling, she spun around to come face-to-face with Slade. She raised a fist to hit him, but it only meet air as the villain ducked, kicking her legs from underneath her in one fluid motion. Archera quickly reached for another arrow but before she could get it Slade grabbed her wrist, and threw her against her teammate, knocking both girls down.

"Azarath Metrian Zenthos!" Slade turned his head as the familiar words were spoken. He barely managed to get away as a large truck covered in dark energy was lifted and flung in his direction. The truck ended up crashing into the street, leaving great cracks in the street and kicking up gravel and cement. He looked across the street, and saw Crow glowering at him, clearly angry that the first shot had missed. He raised his hands again, lifting up a lamppost and tossing it at Slade. This time however, the attack worked, the lamppost smashing into Slade painfully.

Crow smirked triumphantly, but the smirk quickly vanished from his face as he saw stand up again, brushing his sleeve arrogantly and appearing unharmed. Crow glared at him, furious, and shifted into the form of a lion and rushed at him. Surprising, Slade made no effort to escape. It wasn't until the last possible second did he step aside. Crow, unable to stop himself in time, ended up running into a wall.

Moonfire grit her teeth in fury, as she looked at her teammates in concern. Slade turned to face her slowly. "Well, well, well. It seems you're all that's left of your team." he said mockingly. Moonfire felt her blood boil and acting purely on her anger, she threw a green starbolt at him, which he effectively dodged. "Come now. Is that really the best you can do?" he questioned smugly.

Moonfire resisted the urge to scream in frustration, as she leapt at him, using every martial arts skill she knew to fight Slade. Both fought for several moments, and Moonfire was starting to struggle as she kept up with the villain's quick and lethal blows. Eventually, she slipped up and Slade managed to hit her face. Moonfire stumbled back painfully, her hand raising up to touch her cheek gingerly before turning back to Slade, her anger beginning to raise beyond a controllable level.

She leapt back at him, raising her fist to hit him only to have him grab her wrist. Moonfire struggled to release her arm from his indissoluble grip. Slade watched her fight against him for a moment before speaking.

"You're very much like you're father you know." he said. Moonfire froze, forest green eyes flashing in anger, but Slade ignored her. "I wonder what he'd think of you, if he saw you now?" She turned her furious glare toward Slade.

"Shut up." she spat heatedly. "You don't know anything about my father! Don't you dare talk about him as though you do!" To her surprise Slade chuckled harshly at her words.

"No? I know how he fights, how he thinks. I know how he wouldn't let you fight for years, even when you were clearly capable of handling it. I know that he doubts your skills, that he doesn't feel you're adept to be the leader of this team." he continued. She could almost feel him smirking under his mask. "In a way, I know your father better then you do."

The last comment pushed Moonfire to the breaking point. Her anger getting the better of her, she finally managed to break lose of his grip, and he pulled back before she could hit him. She looked up and saw that her team had gotten up and come to stand by her side. "You may as well give up Slade." Moonfire snarled. "You're outnumbered."

Slade shook his head. "Am I?" he replied. Moonfire frowned at the reply. Slade however, only pointed behind them. Moonfire turned and stiffened when she saw dozens of Slade's robots lined up behind them, having come up when her team had been occupied with Slade.

Rather then retreat at the sight, the titans stood their ground, preparing to fight them all off. Moonfire allowed her team to handle the robots and turned back to face Slade, who stood a short distance away, proud and deadly. For the first time since the fight had begun, she felt a trickle of fear enter her. She thought of their parents back at the tower.

"_Maybe having them stay back wasn't such a good idea after all." _she thought grimly to herself.

_*sighs in relief* I finally got this done, and just in time for Thanksgiving too. Hope you guys liked it! Please review, and happy Thanksgiving! (=_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The First Battle **

_Hey guys! First of all, I'd like to thank sparklebluelemon, noradiana, Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva, Mr Joey Bon, SpongeBobFan09, RobinxStarfire4ever, sumbunnyluvsu77, …, and YourMoosyFate for their wonderful reviews last chapter! I truly appreciated and loved hearing from you guys! _

_Also, a very special thank you to Beast Boy Rox 4-Eva, my new beta reader! I can't tell you how much I value your help on this! You rock!_

_Since it's snowing where I live, I got excused from school and had time to work on this chapter so here it is. As always, I hope you enjoy it. (=_

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower:_

Yes, Raven had told him not to touch it. Maybe he should have listened to her. Maybe he should have just walked away and forgotten all about it. But for crying out loud, this was Mega Monkeys Ten! Brand new, high tech, and unavailable in his time for another twenty years! He had to try it! It was his duty as a devoted video game player to try it!

Beastboy picked up the game with the utmost care, as though it was a priceless, irreplaceable treasure, so fragile it would shatter at the slightest touch. Ever so gently, he placed it within the game console, before snatching the controller and starting the game.

As Beastboy attempted to break Sparrow's high score, Cyborg was busy trying to fix the time machine. It was no simple job either. The time machine was pretty badly damaged, and there were a few pieces of technology that had been completely destroyed that were going to be difficult to replace.

Despite these setbacks it wasn't all bad news. Several of the tools he'd found within the tower were advanced enough to speed up the repairing process. They'd also help to rebuild the technology that needed replacing. Then even better, Stinger had volunteered to help him fix the time machine, meaning that there would be two people working on it rather then just one.

However, the time machine was ridiculously complex, and it would take at least two weeks before it would be completely fixed. While Cyborg continued to work on the time machine, Raven was meanwhile concentrating on her meditations.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she murmured to herself, levitating slightly off the floor. Starfire floated across from her, meditating as well, although she did so to spend time with her friend rather than out of necessity. Raven however didn't mind, calmly continuing the chant and tolerating the Tameranean's occasional questions.

While his team was all doing these activities, Robin was pacing aimlessly around the room, deep in thought. Despite the fact that the current titans—or the majority of them anyways—had accepted them and allowed them to stay at the tower, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

Robin's mind was filled with questions. When did they become titans? Why were they protecting Jump City rather than his own team? What was it that they were hiding, for they were very clearly hiding something from them. The most pressing one however, was who they were. Yes, he knew their names and that they were titans, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something very familiar about them. He felt as though he should know them, as though…

Robin sighed. As much as he tried, he couldn't figure out what was it about the current titans that that left him feeling so perplexed. Every time he attempted to figure it out there was always this missing piece of the puzzle keeping him from discovering the answer. After pondering the issue for a few more minutes, Robin decided to leave it for now. There would be plenty of time to figure it out later.

"Dude!" Beastboy suddenly shouted, making his teammates look up from what they were doing. He was staring openmouthed at the television, where the words 'Game Over' were written across the screen in bold, red letters. The green teenager seemed incredibly disappointed. Turning around, he held his thumb and forefinger about a half inch from each other. "I was this close to beating her high score! This close!" he yelled, distraught.

"Tragic." Raven muttered in her usual monotone, before going back to her meditation. Cyborg went back to fixing the time machine and, after a few more complaints, Beastboy continued the game, determined to bet the high score this time. Starfire meanwhile, looked out the window of the tower toward the city, a troubled expression on her face.

"The other titans have been gone for quite some time, have they not?" she inquired, turning to look at Robin. In reply, Robin shrugged slightly. It was true, they had been gone a bit longer then he'd expected them to be, but he doubted they were in any real trouble.

"Don't worry about it, Star. I'm sure they're fine." He smiled reassuringly at her. "In fact, they're probably on their way back right now."

* * *

_Jump City, downtown:_

Small, jagged pieces of glass fell everywhere as Moonfire was thrown against a window of a local store, falling onto the floor hard. She winced, painfully pulling herself up, and looking around at the calamitous scene. It seemed she wasn't the only one struggling. Her team was also having difficulty, and she couldn't help but notice the numerous cuts and bruises they now carried. However, they continued to press on, regardless of their injuries, as they were determined to protect their city.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Moonfire turned around, managing to roll out of the way just as a fist smashed into the ground where she'd been only a moment ago. Slade twisted around to face her and she threw a green starbolt at him, hitting him directly.

"Moonfire!" The leader of the current titans turned at the sound of her name. Stinger rushed over to her, helping her unsteadily to her feet. "Moon, you've got to call the other titans!" she insisted. Moonfire glanced at her, hesitating.

"Relax. I'll call them if we need them and…" she stopped when she saw her friend's brown eyes flash in anger.

"Well here's a news flash for ya… we need them!" Stinger snapped angrily. Moonfire opened her mouth to reply but the other girl cut her off. "Look around you, Moon! We're getting slaughtered out here! We can't keep this up! Now suck up your darn pride already and call for help!" she snarled, ducking away as one of the robots swung at her.

Moonfire frowned but while her pride had blinded her in the past, even she could see that they were in desperate need of reinforcements. She pulled out her communicator to call the tower but before she could so much as touch a button somebody kicked the device out of her hand. Moonfire looked up and saw Slade pick up the communicator from the floor, crushing it in his hand.

She immediately fell into an attack position and tried to punch him, her attempt blocked with little difficulty. Slade then spun around and kicked her, sending her across the street. Moonfire however used her arms to flip herself over, so that she landed on her feet rather than hitting the ground.

She then flew into the air and started throwing several starbolts at him. They crashed in a beeline towards him before they finally reached their target. Two starbolts hit Slade, throwing him against a wall, where he fell to the ground and didn't move. Moonfire flew down and walked towards him cautiously.

When she was a few feet away from him, Slade's head suddenly snapped up towards her, his eye narrowed dangerously. Moonfire froze, startled by the sudden movement, having thought he'd been unconscious. At that point, Slade lifted something in his hand. It was small and spherical and Moonfire recognized it instantly, since she herself owned a few. It was a smoke bomb.

"Another time perhaps." he said. Moonfire rushed forward, trying to grab it from him, but it was too late. He threw the bomb against the ground, where it exploded in a dense cloud of smoke, making the teen hero cough and stumble away, green eyes narrowed as she tried in vain to see through the cloud of smoke.

By the time the smoke cleared up, Moonfire saw that, much to her disappointment, Slade had vanished without a trace. She glanced around, knowing as she did so that it was a pointless effort. Slade was gone.

Moonfire growled under her breath, kicking the ground in frustration, before turning around to help her teammates. As it was, they no longer needed her help. As she had fought Slade, they had taken care of his mechanical army. She saw the last of the robots fall to the floor in pieces, as her team stood over the wreckage, looking exhausted but pleased.

"You see?" Archera said, turning towards Stinger. Her auburn hair was in her face, there was blood running down her left arm and she had a bruise on her forehead, but her eyes glistened in triumph. "We didn't need the other titans after all. We had it all taken care of right here! And you thought we needed help!" she said, unable to help but gloat.

Stinger groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat and walking away, muttering something under her breath. Moonfire caught a bit of her words. "Idiotic… can't ask for help… too much pride for her own good…" Moonfire frowned. The words sounded suspiciously as though they were directed at her.

Stinger then turned towards her, noticing the clearing smoke and Slade's absence. A look of understanding suddenly crossed her face. "He got away, didn't he?" she asked more gently now, knowing full well how touchy Moonfire could be when a villain managed to escape, especially when that villain happened Slade. It was no hidden fact that Moonfire was just as obsessed with capturing the man as her father.

Moonfire nodded tensely. "Yeah. It was all my fault! I should have listened to you, Stinger. Maybe if I'd called the other titans like you said…" She shook her head miserably.

Aquagirl walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't be so tough on yourself. This is Slade we're talking about. It's not your fault he got away. We all make mistakes, even leaders. Anyways, what happened, happened. Don't worry, we'll catch up with him eventually." she assured her with a kind smile.

Moonfire sighed, before nodding firmly. "You're right." she said, fresh determination on her face. She then frowned in confusion. "Still, I can't help but wonder how he got out of that prison in the first place. That place was supposed to be inescapable."

Crow shrugged slightly. "Well, the Titanic was supposed to be unsinkable and look what happened to it. The fact is there's always going to be some unforeseen loophole in everything. Slade probably found one in the prison." he said calmly.

Everyone nodded, knowing that Crow was right. "So, what now?" Archera asked at thought about that for a moment. "Well, we can go and look around for him, but knowing Slade, he's probably long gone by now. I can also try to get the tower computer to track him down but other than that there isn't a lot more we can do expect wait for him to show up again." she reluctantly admitted.

The team was quiet for a few moments before Sparrow decided to speak up. "Well until then, I guess we should just go home. There's nothing more we can do here and I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to getting some rest after that fight."

"I'm with you on that one." Darkstar said in full agreement. "Although…" He motioned toward the area they'd been fighting in. Everywhere there were cars destroyed, buildings with windows shattered and dents in them, and the street was so badly damaged that it would be a while before any cars used it again. "The mayor is gonna kill us when he sees this!" he groaned, grimacing at the sight.

Sparrow shrugged slightly. "Maybe he'll give us a break today." she suggested hopefully. Stinger scoffed at that.

"Yeah, right. You know how the guy's been on our case lately! Ugh, I swear if I have to listen to another stupid speech about how much damage _we're_ causing and how many of the city's tax dollars are spent fixing _our_ messes…" she let the sentence trail off unfinished.

Moonfire rolled her eyes. "Right now, I couldn't care less what the guy thinks. He's not important. What is important is making sure the city's safe. I can't believe I'm actually saying this but… Sparrow's right. The best thing for us to do is just get back to the tower, treat our wounds, and continue the search from there," she decided.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement and they all turned and left, heading back to the tower. As they began to walk away Moonfire paused, glancing behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she observed the scene again. "You may have gotten away this time Slade," she whispered to herself. "But I will find you. And when I do, you're going to wish you'd just stayed in that prison cell."

"Moon! Are you coming or what?" Aquagirl called, as she and the others looked back at their trailing leader. Moonfire stayed where she was for a moment before slowly nodding. Without a word, she turned and walked back toward her team. She didn't know how Slade escaped, or where he was, or even when he'd show up again, but she was sure of one thing. Slade was going down; she would make sure of that.

* * *

_Hey guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Reviews are what encourage me to keep writing. Since school has become a pain lately I'm not sure when the next chapter will be, but I'll try to update as often as possible! _

_Also, I know the pace of the story might be going a little fast, but I'm going to slow things down for the next chapter or two and just focus on both titan teams before I go deeper into the story. _

_Please review, and as always, thanks for reading! (=_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Explanations, Apologizes, and Matchmakers**

_First of all, I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update. School, and a sudden obsession with this awesome new show called Huntik I've been watching have made me put off writing for a while. _

_I'd like to express my thanks to Nevermore-1594, noradiana, …, YourMoosyFate, RobinxStarfire4ever, sumbunnyluvsu77, RobNStar4eva, and shadowjink for reviewing. As always, I am incredibly grateful for your impute. I also want to thank my wonderful beta Beast Boy Rox 4-eva for taking time out of her day to look over my chapter! Thanks so much!_

_Like I said last chapter, I'm going to slow the pace of the story down for the next chapter or two but don't worry, I'll try to keep it interesting. No Slade in this chapter, other then a mention or two. Please enjoy._

It took about twenty minutes for Moonfire to come up with a decent story to explain all their injuries when they returned to the tower that day. It then took about two hours for her to convince the original titans that the story was true. Her friends were no help—if anything they just made things more difficult due to the fact that they wanted to be honest rather than make up a ridiculous and rather pointless story just so their leader could salvage some of her pride.

In fact, it took several hours, numerous promises, and even a little bribing, for Moonfire to finally convince her teammates to go along with it. Even then they refused to support it, merely rolling their eyes and muttering a brief "Whatever" when she asked them to back up her story.

Despite all these difficulties, by the end of the day Moonfire managed to sway her friends, however begrudgingly, into agreeing not to say a word about Slade. She also managed to explain things in a believable enough way that the original titans were satisfied with her story and didn't press for more details. That was three days ago.

Moonfire sighed tiredly as she sat on the roof of the tower, her eyes resting on Jump City in the near distance. She allowed a slight smile to tug at her lips as she gazed at the city she happily called home, though it was quickly replaced by a frown as another thought came to mind.

Slade. Despite their best efforts, the search for the criminal had yet to yield any results. The teen leader looked back at the city, taking in the beach, the large structures of buildings, the small shapes of cars and even smaller shapes of people going through the usual routines of their day, unaware of the danger that lurked somewhere among them.

From her perch on the roof, it was hard for Moonfire to believe that anything evil could reside in such a beautiful city. Yet she knew better. Slade was still out there… hiding, plotting, biding his time for just the right moment to strike, and it was their responsibility to stop him.

Moonfire sighed, pulling herself to her feet and going back inside the tower. She was walking through the halls when, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Robin. He was in the gym, practicing some fighting techniques in the middle of the room.

Moonfire hesitated, then stepped into the room, walking towards him. Robin, not noticing her, spun around in her direction, his fist clenched. Years of training and experience came to good use as Moonfire pulled sharply to the side, avoiding the unintended blow.

Robin looked surprised, then apologetic, when he saw her. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Moonfire replied, cutting him off. "Besides, you missed," she added.

Robin nodded slightly. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, and Moonfire winced slightly, feeling bad that he believed she was only talking to him out of necessity.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to say that I'm sor… well, that I apoli… I didn't mean…" Moonfire let out a frustrated groan as Robin raised an eyebrow, confused. "Dang, this is harder then I thought it'd be. Look, I'm… sorry. You know, for treating you guys the way I have."

Robin looked surprised by her apology, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Go on," he said simply. Moonfire heaved a sigh.

"Since you guys got here, I've treated you and your team with suspicion. Even after I found out you who you guys were, I still regarded you guys with nothing but distrust and contempt, and I shouldn't have done that. I was… I was wrong, and I was kinda hoping that, maybe we could start over? As friends? Either way, I'm really sorry and I hope you'll forgive me," she said.

Once she was through, she looked up to find Robin regarding her silently, considering everything she'd just said. After a moment, he nodded and smiled at her. "Apology accepted."

Moonfire looked surprised, then relived that he'd accepted her apology. She smiled at him, the first time she'd done so since the original titans' arrival. Not sure what else to say, she started towards the door.

"… on one condition," he suddenly added. Moonfire stopped, turning back to look at him.

"Condition?" she asked, confused. Robin only nodded in reply. He walked over to one side of the gym, grabbing a bo staff that was leaning against the wall. Turning back, he tossed it at her. Moonfire caught it, glancing at Robin with raised eyebrows.

"We never did finish that fight last time," he said, pulling out his own bo staff and standing in a defensive position. Moonfire seemed bewildered for a moment before a smirk slowly crossed her face.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to embarrass you," she said slyly.

Robin smirked. "I doubt that's gonna be a problem," he replied. Moonfire smiled, standing to face him, the bo staff gripped firmly in her hands.

"Alright then, if that's the way you want it," she said, a mischievous grin playing across her face. "Bring it on."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Ops. Room:_

"Ugh, what's the point of having over five hundred channels to watch if there's never anything good on?!" Stinger complained loudly. She was sitting on the couch flipping through various channels on the TV, searching for something half decent to watch, with little luck. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh, hey there's a new episode of Galaxy Invaders on. You wanna watch that?" she asked. Beside her, Crow shrugged slightly, not really paying attention.

He had his nose buried in a book, taking in every word. He could almost see the large dragon of the story, looming over the village, almost hear the screams of the panicked villagers and smell the smoke of their burning homes, almost feel the dragon's large talons rake across his arm, pulling insistently…

"Oh, Crow!" a cheerful voice suddenly called. Crow sighed and drew himself away from the story, suddenly realizing that someone really was pulling at his arm. Turning his head, he saw Sparrow looking at him, an innocent expression upon her face and a impish glint in her eyes. He regarded her silently for a moment before turning back to his book.

A few moments passed and Sparrow remained where she was, staring at him and pulling his arm resolutely. At last he groaned, slapping the book shut. "Yes, sister? Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically. Sparrow grinned.

"Yeah, you can!" she said, her smile replaced with a serious expression. "We've got a problem," she said gravely. Crow raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said. "What with Slade breathing down our necks and his army practically at our front door I haven't even noticed!" he said cynically, rolling his eyes and turning away.

Sparrow frowned and got in front of her brother. "Not that, Crow! Haven't you noticed?" She looked around as though making sure none of the original titans were around, which was unnecessary since Darkstar, Aquagirl, and Archera were taking them on a tour of the city to see how it had changed over the years. With the exception of Robin, who was in the gym, far out of earshot all the same. Nonetheless, Sparrow lowered her voice when she spoke again.

"Our parents."

Crow shrugged. "What about them?" he asked. Sparrow groaned, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Hello! Are you blind?!" she half yelled.

Crow sighed. "Sparrow, what are you talking about?" he asked, only to have his sister cut him off.

"Our parents! They're not together yet!" she shouted, looking deeply unsettled. Crow however, just shrugged.

"So?" he asked. Sparrow froze, spinning around to face him, an incredulous look on her face.

"So? So?! That's all you've got to say? Just… so?!" she shrieked. "Doesn't this bother you? Even a little?" she questioned desperately.

"Not really," Crow replied calmly, a sharp contrast to his little sister's over dramatic panicking. Looking up at Sparrow's anxious face, he sighed again. "Look, Sparrow, think about it for a second. So they're not together right now. So what? We know they get together eventually," he explained patiently.

Sparrow shook her head. "But that's just my point! What if they don't get together! What if them coming here interrupts the time stream in a way that they never get together!" she demanded.

"Sparrow, that's not going to happen," Crow said gently.

"But what if it does!" she yelled. Her panic suddenly vanished, and she smiled, looking incredibly pleased with herself. "But don't worry, I've got a plan!" Before Crow could say anything, she pulled a drawing board out of seemingly nowhere. The board had several badly made sketches drawn all over it, with arrows pointing everywhere.

Crow stared at the drawing board in shock. From the other side of the couch, Stinger stopped flipping through channels and looked at the drawing board with a raised eyebrow. "This, my friends, is a plan for getting my parents together," Sparrow said, beaming.

"So, what are those scribbles supposed to be?" Stinger asked. Sparrow's smile vanished, and she glared at the other girl, looking insulted.

"Scribbles! These aren't scribbles! They are a step-by-step plan that's absolutely fool-proof!" she smiled blissfully, incredibly proud of herself.

"Yeah, okay, Sparrow…" Crow said, suddenly standing up. "Let's stop for a second and think about it, okay? What is the point of this whole thing? Our parents obviously get together. Otherwise we wouldn't be here, would we?" he asked.

Sparrow shook her head. "Who knows how long that's gonna last though!" she yelled at him.

Crow sighed, glancing over at Stinger. "Care to give me a hand?" he asked hopefully. Stinger only shrugged.

"Hey, she's your crazy sister, not mine." she said, smirking at the glare he shot her.

"Gee, thanks. You are such a shining example of helpfulness," Crow muttered, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his violet hair. Turning back to Sparrow, he added. "Sparrow, listen to me. You watch all those sci-fi movies, right?" At her nod, he continued. "So- what happens when people mess with things from the past?"

Sparrow thought for a second before snapping her fingers. "You get monkeys ruling the future!" she said confidently.

Crow stared at her, bewildered. "Wha… where'd you get that from?!" he asked incredulously. Sparrow shrugged slightly.

"It was in that old movie, Monkey Empire Three," she explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Crow stared at her in disbelief for a moment longer before slowly shaking his head. "Right… so, let's avoid a… monkey-ruled world, and not mess with the past, okay?" he asked.

Sparrow sighed in annoyance before smiling innocently. "Sure Crow, I won't mess with it," she promised.

Before he could say anything else, she grabbed the drawing board and left the room. Crow sat back onto the couch and picked up his book. A moment later, he dropped it again, glancing at Stinger.

"She's gonna mess with it, isn't she?" he asked.

Stinger shrugged. "You seriously need me to answer that?" she retorted.

Crow sighed, leaning back in his seat. After a moment Stinger spoke up again.

"So… Galaxy Invaders?" she questioned hopefully.

Crow opened his mouth to protest, then shrugged. "Eh, why not? After that craziness, it'd be nice to see something involving people with weirder lives than mine."

_I really didn't want to end it like that but I wanted to update SOMETHING, so here you go. Not one of my best chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review, and with any luck I hope to update again soon! Thanks for reading! (=_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Sparrow's Plan and an Unexpected Guest **

_Hey guys! Thanks so much to sumbunnyluvsu77, saphirerose15, YourMoosyFate, noradiana, RobinxStarfire4ever, Caroline, and starfirewinx for their reviews last chapter! You guys rock! Also, thank you to my beta reader Beast Boy Rox 4-eva for looking over this chapter! I really appreciate it!_

_A reply to some of my reviews: I realize that the first few chapters have a few grammar mistakes, the ones before I got a beta. I promise I'll get them fixed after the story is over. Also, I did consider having more then two boys on the future titans team but I personally liked the characters as they were, and adding more team members didn't really appeal to me. Seven was already pushing it as it was. Thanks for pointing that out though._

_P.S: I don't own 'Finding Nemo" either, and I'm only mentioning this because there's a quote from the movie I used. Just saying._

* * *

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air as the two leaders continued to fight, each gripping their bo staffs firmly in their hands. Both circled one another, their faces impassive as they waited for the other to strike. At last, one did.

Moonfire sprinted forward, swinging the staff toward Robin's head. He ducked, and tried to hit her side only to have her maneuver the staff to block the attack. They continued to exchange similar blows, neither managing to score a hit.

Moonfire stepped back, trying to find an opening in Robin's defenses when the sound of a door opening caught her attention. The distraction lasted only a moment, but it was enough time for Robin to sweep the girl's legs out from under her with his staff, causing her to fall to the ground. Before Moonfire could recover, she found herself looking up at Robin, the end of the staff pressed to the side of her neck.

She sighed slightly, turning to glare at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Darkstar!" she shouted, an annoyed tone in her voice.

Her brother glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the scene. "Is everything okay in here?" he asked.

Moonfire didn't bother to answer his question. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "I swear, you're so rude sometimes! Can't you see we're in the middle of a fight here?"

"Were in the middle of a fight," Robin corrected. "You just lost."

"What?! No I didn't!" Moonfire snapped back. "You knocked me down when I was distracted! That doesn't count!" she insisted.

"Of course it counts!" Robin retorted. "First rule in a fight: Always pay attention. Just because you're distracted doesn't mean your opponent is as well."

Darkstar nodded in agreement. "He's right. Guess this means you really did lose, sis," he said, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Moonfire muttered. "You didn't even see the fight! You can't judge!" She stood up, brushing invisible bits of dirt off her uniform before fixing Darkstar with a look.

"Aren't you supposed to be showing the other titans around town or something?" she questioned.

Darkstar shrugged. "We finished a few minutes ago," he replied. "I just came to ask if you wanted to get pizza for lunch."

Moonfire brushed him off impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, pizza sounds good. I'll be down in a second. For now…" she turned, glaring at Robin. "You still cheated. I demand a rematch!"

Robin shrugged. "Fine with me. I've come to find that betting you is actually a lot of fun," he said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Moonfire laughed humorlessly. "We'll see how much fun it'll be when you're the one lying on the ground!"

With that, their bo staffs clashed again and they were once more occupied with their fight, neither seeming to notice that Darkstar was still in the room.

Darkstar rolled his eyes. "Right… well, you seem busy, so I guess I'll just go. You know, just in case you care or anything," he said. When neither Robin nor Moonfire showed any sign of having heard him, he shook his head in exasperation and left.

He was heading towards the Ops. Room when he spotted Aquagirl and Archera talking to one another. Or, in this particular case, shouting.

"Ugh, you are so insensitive!" Aquagirl shouted, a look of anger and frustration on her face. "How can you do something like that? It's absolutely disgusting!"

Archera shrugged. "To you maybe," she retorted. "So I want anchovies on my pizza! So what?"

"You don't even like anchovies!" Aquagirl screamed at her. "You just say you want them because you know it'll get me mad!"

"And it always does," Archera replied, smirking happily.

Aquagirl shook her head. "I swear, you are the most inconsiderate…"

"Guys, cut it out," Darkstar interrupted, stepping between the two. "Seriously, do you have to argue about this every time we get pizza? Your fights over food are getting to be as annoying as the ones Stinger and Sparrow have every day!"

Archera rolled her eyes. "Sorry, dad." she said, sarcasm heavily lining her voice. "We'll be good little girls and quit fighting."

Darkstar rolled his eyes. "Archera, be serious. Your fights are really starting to annoy everyone," he insisted.

Archera shrugged. "Hey, there wouldn't be any fights if she didn't get all sensitive over her little scaly buddies. It's not like I'm the only one in the world who eats fish you know."

Aquagirl rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that but if you must eat them, can you at least do me a favor by not eating them when I'm around? After all, fish are friends, not food!"

Archera groaned, throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I knew it! I just knew you were going to say that!" she shouted. She spun around to face Darkstar. "I told you guys we shouldn't let her watch that movie, but did anyone listen to me? No, of course not! Now she won't stop quoting that stupid line!"

Darkstar shook his head as the two girls continued to argue. He didn't bother to stop them. Their arguments over food—as well as Stinger and Sparrow's arguments—might be annoying to listen to, but everyone knew that there was no real seriousness beneath them.

At that moment, a loud thump followed by a frustrated yell caught their attention.

"What was that?" Aquagirl asked, looking in the direction the noise came from. Darkstar rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, that? Moonfire and my dad are just sparring with each other," he explained coolly.

"Uh oh," Archera said, looking slightly worried. "Good, just for fun sparring or bad, want to kill each other sparring?" she questioned.

"Actually, it's the competitive 'I'm a better fighter than you' type."

Aquagirl nodded, looking pleased with the news. "Good, so they're finally getting along."

Before Darkstar could reply, a certain green haired girl came running into the hall. Her eyes were locked onto the papers in her hands, causing her to not notice her friends standing in the hall until she smacked right into them. The collision sent all four to the ground, papers floating to the floor around them.

"Sparrow!" Darkstar shouted, looking considerably annoyed.

"Sorry!" Sparrow apologized, hastily snatching the papers from the ground. "I didn't see you guys."

"What are you doing?" Aquagirl demanded, watching the younger girl try to seize a paper that was floating down in front of her, with little success. However, when Sparrow heard the question, a broad grin spread across her face.

"Glad you asked," she stated cheerily. She looked around, then lowered her voice dramatically. "I'm coming up with a plan to get my parents together," she whispered.

Archera frowned. "Get your parents together? What…"

"Don't ask!" Darkstar interrupted quickly. "Don't say anything. Don't get involved. Just walk away before she drags us into whatever crazy plot she's come up with!"

In response, Sparrow swiped at his head with the papers. "It is not a crazy plot! Let me just tell you my plan!" she pleaded, looking at them hopefully.

Her friends glanced at one another apprehensively. At last, Archera sighed.

"Fine. Let's hear it," she replied.

Sparrow beamed happily for a moment then immediately got serious.

"Okay, like I said, I've come up with a super cool, totally fool-proof way to get my parents together!"

"Wait, wait," Aquagirl interrupted. "Why do you need to get your parents together? Isn't it kinda obvious that they'll get together eventually anyways?" she asked.

Sparrow frowned. "Well, easy for you to say," she retorted. "You and Archera got off lucky! Neither of your parents are here! Stinger's mom isn't here either and as for her dad, well you know what they say, absence makes the heart fonder or whatever. Uncle Rob and Aunt Star can't take their eyes off each other, so no worries there! But my parents are always arguing! It's like they don't even like each other."

Her teammates exchanged a glance. "Okay…" Darkstar said. "So, what's your big plan exactly?"

Sparrow's worried look evaporated, replaced with a proud grin. "It's incredible! I swear, sometimes the level of my brilliance surprises even me!" She looked over, catching her friends staring at her. "Right, the plan. See, first, I'm going to pull a horrible prank on my mom."

"You're going to prank your mom?" Darkstar asked, already feeling uneasy with the plan.

Sparrow nodded jubilantly. "Yup, but wait, it gets better!" she stated. "Afterwards, my mom's going to blame the one person she thinks did it, which would be my dad! Of course, my dad won't know what's going on. Then, the next day I'm going to arrange for my dad to have a little… accident… in which he gets hurt. Then, to seal the deal, I'm going to admit to my mom that it was me who pulled the pranks on her!"

Her teammates stared at her, looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"So, this is supposed to get your parents together… how?" Archera asked.

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Duh, isn't obvious?" she questioned. When nobody answered she explained. "My mom's going to feel guilty for blaming my dad for the pranks so to make up for it she'll help him get better. While he's recovering, they'll bond and before you know it, they're a couple! Brilliant right?" she said, smiling and looking at them expectantly, as though waiting for them to recognize her ingenious plan and congratulate her appropriately.

"Yeah…. Sparrow," Aquagirl started. "We're your friends and we're not trying put down your ideas or anything but… don't you think this plan of yours is just a little too out there?" she questioned.

"Of course it is!" Sparrow replied with a laugh. "That's why it'll work!"

Aquagirl sighed, turning to her friends for support.

"Look, Sparrow, this plan… well, to be honest… it's ridiculous," Archera said bluntly.

"You mean, ridiculously awesome!" Sparrow replied.

"No, just ridiculous," Archera admitted. "Crazy, weird, unrealistic… it just doesn't make any sense!" she insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Sparrow retorted. "Just what's wrong with it?"

"Well, there's the idea of pulling a prank on your half demon mother," Aquagirl pointed out.

"Or the fact that you want to injure your father," Archera added.

"Or the part where you forgot your mom's going to be more interested in killing you for pranking her than she will be feeling guilty for blaming someone else," Darkstar added. "Shouldn't you stop to think about that first?"

Sparrow frowned. "I guess, but that doesn't…"

"Don't forget about Moonfire," Archera pointed out. "You realize she's gonna kill you when she figures out that you're breaking her orders."

Sparrow glared at them, looking annoyed. "You know what, forget it!" she snapped.

Darkstar sighed. "Sparrow…"

"No, no," Sparrow cut him off. "Don't say a word. Forget it! Just go! Join Crow and Stinger in their 'Don't support Sparrow' club! I don't need your negativity anyways!"

Aquagirl shook her head. "Sparrow, if you're going to go try and get your parents together, don't you think you should do it in a more, I don't know, romantic way?" she questioned.

Sparrow glared. "Fine," she muttered. "I'll think about it. But for the record, this could've worked!"

Before anyone could reply, the alarm suddenly sounded, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and rush toward the Ops. Room.

Once they got there, they saw that Stinger and Crow, along with most of the original titans, were already there. A moment later, Robin and Moonfire came into the room.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Does this have anything to do with Sla… I mean, the case we've been working on?" Moonfire corrected herself, shooting a worried look at the original titans hoping they hadn't caught her mistake. However, none of them seemed to notice.

Stinger shook her head. "No, unfortunately not. Just a prison break. Twenty-six inmates are missing."

Moonfire sighed, looking disappointed before nodding firmly. She turned around to face her team. "Okay guys, you heard her. We've got a bunch of thieves and who knows what other kind of scum running around Jump City, and it's our job to put them back under lock and key. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah!" Archera said, waving her hand. "So… does this mean we're not going to get that pizza after all?" she asked.

Moonfire stared at her for a moment. "No, we're not getting pizza!" she shouted incredulously.

Archera nodded slightly. "Just checking," she said, ignoring the disbelieving glances her teammates shot her.

Moonfire shook her head. "Alright. Well, in that case…"

"Wait, what about us?" Beastboy asked, motioning to his team. Moonfire frowned, considering.

"As great as it'd be to fight with you guys, I think we should put it off for now," she admitted. "I mean, it's just a few prisoners. We'll be back in five minutes, tops."

Beastboy didn't seem pleased with the idea but nodded nonetheless. With that taken care of, the current titans rushed out of the room, none of them knowing that their night was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the tower: _

The current titans had only been gone a few minutes when a dark figure stumbled onto the shore of the island. The woman was soaking wet, shivering slightly in the cold autumn wind. She looked up at the tower, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she thought to herself, as she slowly made her way toward the door.

At the sight of the security system, she hesitated, trying in vain to recall the correct numbers to open the door. Slowly, she pressed in the few digits she could remember, guessing at the rest. As expected, the system denied her access.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine, I guess I'll just show myself in," she muttered to herself. She grabbed the knob of the door, pulling in the hope that it would open.

* * *

_Inside the tower: _

While the current titans were out fighting crime, the original titans busied themselves with their own activities. Raven looked through the books piled onto a table next to an armchair, Cyborg rummaged through the refrigerator, trying to find something that didn't look poisoned or half alive, Starfire and Robin were watching TV, and Beastboy slumped on the couch, looking bored.

Without warning, Beastboy sat up in his seat, suddenly alert. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Robin questioned, sparing the other boy a fleeting glance. Beastboy frowned slightly.

"I could've sworn I heard someone at the door," he said. His eyes suddenly widened, and he leapt to his feet. "There it was again! Didn't you hear it!?"

Robin shook his head, not really paying attention. "I'm sure it's just the wind or…"

At that moment, a sound similar to an explosion filled the room, followed by the loud sound of metal hitting the floor. The titans immediately stood up, rushing in the direction of the noise. They turned a corner of the hallway and found one of the doors of the tower on the floor, with what looked like a burn mark in the middle of it. The other door was still standing, barely hanging on its hinges.

Before them stood a very familiar woman. She was older, and her hair was shorter then it had been when they last saw her, but they recognized the pale skin, pink hair, and cat like eyes instantly.

"Jinx," Robin hissed, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the criminal.

Jinx looked up, her pink eyes widening and her mouth falling open when she saw them.

"What in the world… how did you guys get here?" she demanded. Whether she was surprised at finding anyone at the tower or shocked at finding who it was they couldn't say for sure, and they weren't going to bother to find out.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled and immediately they struck.

Jinx leapt out of the way just as Cyborg's sonic cannon hit the spot she was standing a moment before. Beastboy then turned into an elephant, rushing towards her. She waited for a moment before flipping over him, landing on the side. Robin couldn't help but notice that she was making little effort to fight back, despite the attacks launched at her.

"Look, I just…" Before Jinx could finish, Starfire caught her, holding her against the wall with one hand while the other held a green starbolt, ready to fire.

"Why have you invaded our home?" she demanded angrily, as the cerise haired girl fought against her grip. Jinx glared at her.

"It's none of your business why I'm here!" she retorted.

"Wrong answer," Robin replied. "Now, you better come up with a good reason for being here or else…"

"What are you guys doing!?!" Moonfire's well known voice suddenly screamed from the doorway. She stared at them and then at Jinx, a look of shock and horror on her face. The next words she spoke were far from what the original titans had expected to hear.

"Let her go!"

_Once again, I'm horrid at ending chapters, but I wanted to get something out before vacation ends and school starts tomorrow. *sob* For all you Jinx fans reading this story, don't worry. Jinx is in fact a hero in this story, though that might not be too clear for a few more chapters. Starting next chapter, things are really going to pick up with Slade and the 'trouble' the current titans mentioned in the first few chapters will be explained. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! (=_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: One Truth Comes Out, Another Remains Hidden**

_Hey everyone! I realize I haven't updated in a long time, but I do have an excuse! School has been killing me! I won't be able to update as often as I used to. Thank you to MajorMikey, sumbunnyluvsu77, sparklebluelemon, Yassy, Jp3711nc1, Pollimigo, noradiana, and ice dimanond for their reviews last chapter, and a special thank you to my beta reader Kute-Kate for looking over this chapter! Now, on with the story!_

* * *

"WHAT!?" the original titans shouted, as they all spun around to stare at Moonfire in stunned disbelief. In her shock, Starfire loosened her grip on Jinx, letting the pink haired woman drop to the floor.

At that moment, Moonfire's team ran into the room. "Moon, what are you yelling abou…" Sparrow stopped short, as did the rest of the current titans when they saw the scene. "Jinx?" she said, looking stunned.

Jinx sighed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face, and smiled slightly.

"Hey kiddo. How's it been?" she replied.

Sparrow was about to reply when Robin suddenly cut in. "Whoa, wait, hold on a second!" he yelled. He turned towards Moonfire, and the girl could practically feel her father's anger and puzzlement. "What do you mean let her go? Would somebody please explain what in the world is going on!?" he demanded.

"That's what I want to know." Jinx added as she stood up. "Guys, you mind explaining why they…" she pointed at the original titans, ignoring the way they tensed when she did so. "… Are all suddenly teenagers?"

Moonfire sighed, holding up her hands. "Okay, well first of all…" She turned to look at the original titans, who were all watching her intently. "I'm not sure how to break this to you guys but, Jinx isn't exactly a villain."

Cyborg frowned, and asked the question that was on all his teammates' minds. "What do you mean she's not a villain? Of course she's a villain! We should know, we catch her and the Hive Five robbing banks all the time!"

At this point, Archera decided to intervene. "We're not saying she wasn't a villain. Just that she isn't anymore," she explained, trying to smooth the situation over.

Robin frowned, turning around to look at Jinx, who was standing behind him, her arms folded in front of her chest. "I don't believe it," He stated bluntly.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Ain't that a surprise," She muttered sarcastically.

Moonfire sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Robin, I know this whole thing must be difficult to believe, and I know you don't trust Jinx because of her past but I'm telling you, she's changed!" Moonfire insisted.

Robin snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, sure she has! I can't believe you're actually falling for this!" Robin shouted, looking absolutely livid. "She's a liar and a thief, that's all she's ever been! That's all she knows how to be! If I were you, I'd quit being so blind and gullible and accept that before I got myself or one of my teammates hurt."

"Excuse me?" Moonfire shouted, looking stunned and insulted, but Robin turned away from her, facing Jinx.

"Just what exactly are you playing at Jinx?" he demanded.

Jinx glared at him, feeling rage build up inside her. "Look boy blunder!" She snarled, her pink eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let's get a few things straight here, alright? First of all, I'm not a villain! In fact, I happen to be a titan!" she declared.

"WHAT!?" the original titans shouted once more, looking more shocked then ever.

"_You're_ a titan?" Robin asked skeptically.

Jinx hesitated for a moment. "Well, I was but…"

"You blew it!" Robin cut in, a smug look on his face. "We gave you a chance and you decided to go back to your criminal ways huh?"

"No!" Jinx screamed. "I never went back! I've been on the right side of the law for over twenty years now!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "If you must know, I got tired of the whole hero vs. villain business. I retired from that about three years ago although I do come out and lend a hand if I'm needed," She explained.

Beastboy frowned. "So… you're basically a civilian now?" he asked uncertainly.

Jinx thought about that for a moment. "Yeah. Civilian's not exactly the word I'd use for a former villain-turned-hero but yeah, I guess you could say that I'm one now."

"Hmm," Robin muttered, still unconvinced. Jinx spun back around to face him, eyes flaring with renewed anger.

"And you!" she snapped. "I'm not finished with you yet! You have some nerve, pal. I'm sorry but what you said to Moonfire was seriously out of line. That is no way to talk to your daug—"

"Darling host!" Moonfire cut in, giving an uncomfortable laugh in an attempt to hide her panic at the fact that Jinx had nearly revealed their secret by accident.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at Moonfire's odd behavior, but decided to go along with it. "Sure, your… darling host," she said hesitantly.

"Um, hey Jinx do you mind if we talk to you in the hallway for a minute? Privately?" Archera questioned, trying to get them all out of the awkward situation.

Jinx frowned, uncertain what was going on but nodded, following the current titans into the hallway. Moonfire turned back to the original titans, who were still in shock after everything that had just transpired.

"Do you guys mind just waiting out here? Just for a minute," she asked. Not waiting for their reply, she turned and followed her team into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

_With the current titans:_

As soon as the door shut, the current titans turned around and saw Jinx watching them carefully, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Okay, before I say anything, would someone please explain why half of your parents are here and why they're, oh I don't know, teenagers!" she demanded.

Moonfire winced. "Yeah, about that… funny you should ask," she said with a nervous laugh. When Jinx made no attempt to look humored Moonfire sobered and she sighed slightly.

"Alright. The truth is our parents' past selves apparently had some sort of incident with a time machine and they, somehow, wound up here," Moonfire explained, with a small shrug.

Jinx frowned. "So, why haven't they gone back to their own time yet?" She questioned.

"They can't," Stinger cut in. "The time machine was damaged when they got here. It still isn't fixed yet, and until it is there's no way for them to go back."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Talk about bad timing," she muttered. "Okay, so that explains why they're here and why they're teenagers but I do still have one question. What was the whole deal with that 'darling host' thing?" Jinx asked.

Not giving them the chance to reply, she continued on, not seeing the current titans' anxious glances at each other. "I mean, if I didn't know any better I'd say they didn't know you were their kids. But I mean, you guys couldn't possibly have not told…"

She stopped, looking carefully at them, noticing how they had suddenly become very uneasy. Her eyes widened when she realized the truth.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Crow shrugged in reply. "Well, what did you expect us to say? Hi, welcome to the future! By the way, we're your kids?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that would have gone over well."

"So, you're telling me they don't know anything about you being their kids?! Not even a little?" Jinx demanded. "When exactly were you planning on telling them?"

Moonfire's eyes hardened. "We're not telling them," she said firmly.

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "That's a joke right? Why wouldn't you? I mean, if they're going to be staying with you guys for a while, they at least deserve to know the truth about, well, everything," she told them.

Moonfire grit her teeth together. She had a feeling she knew where Jinx was going with the 'everything' line, and it was not a topic she particularly wanted to discuss right then. Or ever for that matter. "We've got enough to deal with as it is without making things any more complicated then they already are," she insisted.

Jinx frowned in disapproval. She opened her mouth to speak then hesitated, looking uncertain for a moment before continuing on, choosing her words carefully.

"I guess this means they don't know about the little… incident… that happened two months ago, huh?"

Moonfire stiffened, spinning around to glare at the pink haired woman. Two months worth of pain, anger, and confusion suddenly came bubbling back up from underneath the uncaring mask she'd hidden them beneath, and strangely enough it was all directed at Jinx for bringing it up when Moonfire had tried so hard to bury it and move on. Still, the mention of the incident brought all that frustration back, and she didn't think when she spoke again.

"I'd hardly call our parents becoming villains a little incident!" She snapped before she could stop herself.

As soon as the words were out in the open, everyone froze, the hall suddenly becoming so silent you could hear a pin drop. Nobody dared to speak. What had happened to their parents was not a subject that was openly discussed among them, and the current titans looked nervously at each other, unsure what to say to their leader's outburst.

Jinx's eyes softened slightly as she looked at the agitated girl in front of her. "You're right. It's not a little incident, and I don't think it is," she told her.

Moonfire's glare faded, and she lowered her head wearily. "I know you don't," she said quietly.

She heaved a deep sigh, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly as she recalled the events of that day. Her team had been called to a disturbance downtown and had immediately gone to deal with the problem, thinking it was just a minor super-villain, or maybe even just a thief the cops didn't want to deal with themselves. They never could have imagined what awaited them when they arrived.

When she thought back on it, Moonfire wanted to slap herself for not realizing something was wrong. The amount of damage that part of the city had suffered should have tipped her off right away that they were dealing with more then a minor robbery. Perhaps the thought had crossed her mind, but if it had it had immediately been pushed aside when she caught sight of the former titans standing just a short distance away.

Their parents had all watched silently as their children stepped out of the T-car and approached them. That should have been the second sign, the fact that the city was clearly in mayhem and yet their parents merely stood there, staring at them, rather then trying to look for the criminals responsible as they would have on any other occasion.

In fact, none of the current titans had picked up on the fact that something was seriously wrong. That is, not until Sparrow noticed that all their parents' eyes were an odd red color, questioned them about it… and ended up getting thrown against the wall of one of the buildings by her mother.

At first, her teammates had been too horrified by what had just happened to properly respond. Darkstar had been the first to snap out of his shock, spinning around and glaring at Raven furiously, demanding to know what had gotten into her that she would launch such an unprovoked attack on her own daughter.

Raven had laughed cruelly in response and before any of the current titans could react their parents struck out at them, and a large fight had ensued.

Despite several attempts, Moonfire could never fully manage to recall the details of the battle. She remembered standing by her teammates, fighting against their parents. She remembered the way she had pleaded out to them, asking them what was wrong, why they were doing this. As it turned out, the pleads had fallen on deaf ears.

The current titans had tried their best but in the end, their parents were older, stronger and knew nearly every move they made. After all, they were the ones who'd taught them those in the first place. Ultimately, they were fighting a battle they could not win.

Moonfire had fortunately seen where things were going and ordered her team to retreat. Once back at the tower, the titans had all treated their wounds, all of them physically and emotionally drained from the days events. Moonfire, after making sure her teammates were alright, had left the tower and gone back to the city to search for their parents.

She ended up finding her father, and while trying to apprehend him ended up getting into another fight. Moonfire, who was already hurt from the previous battle, had struggled to keep up with her father's constant attacks and had eventually faltered and ended up getting knocked unconscious.

She wasn't sure what would have happened if Jinx had not then stepped in. The former titan had heard about the battle from Moonfire's teammates and had gone searching for her. From what Jinx had told her afterwards, she and Nightwing had fought and, for some odd reason, Nightwing had suddenly left in the middle of the battle.

Jinx had considered going after him but she decided against it. Despite the fact that Nightwing had ran off during their fight, Jinx knew that he would not be an easy enemy to take down, and if any of his team were nearby, she would be hard pressed to get away, let alone defeat them. Besides, she couldn't just leave Moonfire lying on the ground, possibly injured.

At last, she had let Nightwing leave, gathering Moonfire's limp body and taking her back to the tower. Once Moonfire had regained consciousness, Jinx had promised to help them, saying she would track their parents and try to figure out what was going on with them.

The day immediately following the battle, the former titans had left the city, Jinx furtively following them. Despite the fact that the problem was no longer in their own city, it still affected the current titans.

Shortly after the incident, the mayor had started to keep a close eye on the titans, using any excuse he could to call them into his office at least once a week and interrogate them about everything they were doing. It didn't take long for the current titans to realize the reason behind his sudden interest in their activities.

The mayor was concerned that they were going to follow in their parent's footsteps and turn on the city. Due to the mayor's sudden distrust of them, the titans were careful to stay on his good side, even if that meant bearing through his scrutinizes every time they stepped into his office.

The discovery of what their parents had become was the reason why Moonfire had been so against trusting the original titans in the first place.

Moonfire shook her head, clearing her thoughts and turned back to Jinx. "So, why did you come back to Jump city in the first place?" she questioned.

Jinx sighed, looking suddenly weary. "Well, I was doing some digging in your parents' case and I ended up finding out some interesting information," she started. "First of all, I'm not sure whether you guys know about this but… Slade escaped out of prison."

Sparrow nodded. "Yeah we know. We fought him a few days ago."

Jinx nodded. "Yeah well, you guys know that the prison Slade was locked up in was on an island," she said. "There's no land for miles, and the rocks around the island makes it impossible for ships to go anywhere near it. The only way on and off that island is by helicopter, and they only come once a week to drop off food and supplies.

"Of course we know that," Crow said. "It's one of the most high security prisons in the world. That's why he was put there rather than Jump city prison, so that there'd be less of a chance that he'd escape."

"Yeah, that ended up working great," Sparrow muttered under her breath, earning her glares from her teammates.

"What's your point?" Moonfire asked Jinx.

Jinx shot her a look. "Haven't you wondered how Slade got off that island in the first place?" When nobody answered she continued, lowering her voice.

"He had help."

Stinger stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding right? Who in the world would help him!?" she demanded.

Jinx sighed. "The same people who he managed to inject with microscopic probes right before he was caught. Probes that could take over their hosts' bodies and minds, turning them into his own personal henchmen. They would be completely under his power, unable to control their actions whether it was breaking him out of prison…" She glanced up, looking the titans straight in the eyes. "Or attacking their own children.

Silence descended on the group. The current titans stared at Jinx, their mouths open with shock as they absorbed this new information. "Our… our parents are being controlled by Slade?" Archera chocked out, looking stunned.

Jinx nodded. "Exactly. They don't even realize what they're doing," she said.

Aquagirl shook her head in amazement. "That explains so much," she whispered.

Sparrow suddenly grinned, an excited expression on her face. "It explains everything!" she yelled, thrilled. "I knew it! I just knew our parents weren't evil! This is so great, now we can…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on you guys!" Moonfire cut in, waving her hands around. "Don't you guys think you're getting a little ahead of yourselves?" she questioned. Her friends glanced at one another.

"No," They all said at once. Moonfire sighed, turning back to Jinx.

"Look, Jinx. We appreciate everything you've done for us, but as much as I want to believe you, I think you might have picked up some wrong information."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Always the skeptic, aren't you, Alex?" she said, using Moonfire's real name. She then became more serious. "Why do you think that the information is wrong?" she asked.

Moonfire sighed. "Because it just doesn't fit!" she insisted. "If Slade was controlling them the whole time, why didn't he have them break him out of prison right away? Why wait?" she pointed out.

Jinx frowned. "Let me ask you something," she said. "Before today, did you ever suspect Slade might have had something to do with what happened to your parents?"

Moonfire hesitated. "Well… no. I mean, he was in prison and…"

"Exactly! Why would you suspect someone how was already behind bars?" Jinx asked seriously. "Slade's no amateur. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time."

Moonfire bit her lip, as she thought over what the older woman had said. At last she nodded. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer one thing. Why did you come back to Jump City? You could have called us with your communicator instead of coming all the way over here."

Jinx's expression hardened at the question. "Like I said two months ago, I'm tracking your parents." The current titans were confused for a moment before their eyes widened.

Their parents were back in Jump City, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what, or in this case who, had brought them back.

_And that concludes this chapter. LOL! Okay, seriously, I know it's been way to long since I updated but I've been really busy! Algebra II stinks! It's so hard, I swear I have no idea what the heck the teacher's means when he's explaining! I haven't felt this confused since I took Spanish, a class I never would have passed without my English-Spanish dictionary. It was a lifesaver!_

_Back to the story, I have no idea when I'll update again but hopefully it won't be as long a wait as it was for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! Thanks for reading! (=_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Stumbling Upon a Secret_

_Thanks to sparklebluelemon, noradiana, DreamWriterx3, sumbunnyluvsu77, Mr Joey Bon, YourMoosyFate, Urban Edd, RobNStar4eva, ice dimaond, titansfan1211, and Yassy for their remarkable reviews! I also want to thank my beta Kute-Katt for once again patiently looking over this chapter! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My old computer broke and I had to get a new one and redo the whole chapter. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (=_

The door slowly slid open as the masked boy silently walked into the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He looked over the room carefully before walking toward the large desk near the window. He opened the palm of his hand, which held several small, semi-circle shaped objects. He picked one up, pulling off the adhesive strip on the flat side of it and placing the object underneath the desk, holding it in place for a moment before moving on.

Robin continued placing the objects around the room, putting one in the closet, one underneath the bed, and so on. He was just about to place the last object on the upper corner of the window when the sound of voices in the hall outside the room caught his attention, making him freeze. He listened carefully and was able to recognize the voices as belonging to Stinger and Darkstar.

"… _well, yeah it's great to find out it's not their fault, but still," _Robin heard Darkstar say. _"I don't know what to think about them being back in Jump City."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean," _Stinger said. _"Especially now that we know who's controlling them."_

From inside the room, Robin frowned. Who was it that was back in Jump City and what did Stinger mean about the person who was controlling them? Did she mean their leader?

"_No kidding," _Darkstar muttered. _"Knowing Moonfire though, she'll probably stay up all night trying to figure out what to do."_

"_Which will end up in nothing or a million ideas that will, eventually, lead to nothing," _Stinger retorted humorlessly. _"Nothing against Moonfire; she's a great leader and the best one out of all of us for the job, but we all know your sister just doesn't think right whenever he's involved."_

"_True," _Darkstar replied with a small, somewhat wistful laugh. _"It's one of the ways she's so much like our dad."_

The two titans continued to talk, but by then they had walked so far away from the room that Robin could not make out any more of their words. Eventually their voices faded from earshot as well, leaving the hall silent.

Once he was certain they were gone, Robin breathed a sigh of relief at not getting caught. Quickly, he placed the final object into position and leapt off the window sill. He opened the door to the room and carefully looked around. When the coast remained clear, he left the room and hurriedly walked through the halls of the tower until he arrived at his own room.

Robin quickly sat down at the desk in his room and picked up the headphones he'd placed on the table beforehand. He put on the headphones and sat back in his seat, listening. A short time had passed with little results and Robin was starting to grow frustrated when suddenly the door to his own room opened.

Robin spun around, relaxing slightly when he saw Beastboy.

"Dude, where've you been?" the green teenager asked. "Star's been looking for you."

"She has?" Robin questioned, Starfire's name instantly catching his entire attention. He was halfway out of his seat when he suddenly remembered the headphones. "Hey, Beastboy?"

Beastboy stopped, turning back around to face his leader. "Yeah, wha…" he started, only to be cut off when Robin shoved the headphones into his hands.

"I need you to listen to those for me, okay?" Robin said. Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked. Robin hesitated a moment, then shrugged.

"These future titans keep hiding things from us, and I'm sick of it. So, I put a few listening devices in Moonfire's room to figure out what they're up to," he explained. "Just listen to those and let me know if you hear anything important."

With that, Robin rushed off, leaving Beastboy holding the headphones in his hands. After a moment, he shrugged, plopping himself onto the seat Robin had been in and began listening, leaning back.

Many minutes passed uneventfully with just the sound of the door of the other room opening and papers being shuffled, as well as the occasional rapid clicking of a keyboard. Beastboy was just about to doze off when he heard the door to the other room open again. He sat up, paying careful attention as he heard voices start to speak.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Moonfire's room: _

Moonfire chewed her lower lip as she scanned the papers in her hand. She forced herself to suppress a groan. The papers were all files she had managed to dig up on Slade and they were all useless. Moonfire already knew all the information they had on the criminal, but she continued to look, foolishly hoping to find the answer to her current predicament buried among one of the documents.

Moonfire sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. At that moment, the door to her room opened and she looked up to find Archera, Aquagirl, and Crow walk into her room. She sighed again, placing the documents aside. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked wearily.

"We just wanted to check up on you," Aquagirl explained. Moonfire raised an eyebrow.

"So it takes three of you to check up on me?" she inquired sarcastically. "Come on, I know you guys better then that."

Her friends glanced at one another before Crow sighed. "You're right. That's not the only reason why we're here," he admitted. "We needed to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Moonfire said. Although she knew what they wanted to talk about, she asked anyways. "About what?"

Archera rolled her eyes. "Doughnuts," she replied, sarcasm heavily dripping from her voice. "We wanted your opinion on what you thought was better; glazed or cream filled. C'mon Moon, you already know we want to talk about our parents!"

Moonfire turned away from her friends, going back to typing on her laptop.

"We already discussed this after Jinx left," she stated, her voice calm and matter-of-fact even as she refused to meet her teammates' gazes.

"Yeah, but we never decided what to do about it!" Crow retorted.

"Well, that's probably because we haven't come up with any ideas to decide on yet," Moonfire said with a dismissive shrug, her eyes still firmly fixed onto the monitor screen as she skimmed through Slade's file in the Titan database.

Without warning, the laptop was suddenly shut closed. Surprised, Moonfire looked upto find Aquagirl standing at the other side of the desk, her hand resting on top of the warm monitor.

"Oops. My bad," she said sardonically, pretending to look apologetic.

"Aquagirl! I was busy with that!" Moonfire protested, clearly irritated.

In response, the Atlantian glared at her. "Oh I'm sorry." The sarcastic tone in her voice was more prominent than it was before. "I didn't realize that this file that you've read so many times, you could recite it word for word in your sleep, was more important than what we have to say to you. In fact, why don't you go back to what you were doing and we'll all just go away until it's convenient for you to listen to us? Would that work for you?"

Moonfire raised her eyebrows, surprised by the uncharacteristic mocking tone in her friend's voice before sighing, turning to face her teammates.

"Alright. I can take a hint," she muttered, before fixing her full attention onto her three friends. "You guys want to talk? Fine. Let's talk."

"Good," Archera said, sitting down on the bed. "Okay, so like we said, even though we talked about it after Jinx left, we never decided what to do about our parents. So after you guys all left, the three of us started talking about it, and discussing some ideas. We thought about capturing one of our parents and trying to figure out how to help them… but since we don't know where they are, that one was kinda out. We also considered a few other ideas, but we ended up throwing out all of them. Then we started talking about the past titans, and see, since they're here and all, we figured…"

"Yeesh, would you get to the point already!?" Crow shouted at last, looking annoyed by his friend's overly long explanation.

Archera scowled at him but grudgingly complied. "_Anyways_, long story short, we want to tell the other titans the truth."

Moonfire frowned. "About what ends up happening to them?" she asked in disbelief.

"About everything." Aquagirl admitted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Robin's room:_

Beastboy frowned as he listened to the words spoken by the current titans. From what he had gathered, the future titans were apparently having some family troubles, particularly with their parents. What he couldn't understand was why they were talking about having him and the rest of his team involved. The problems couldn't be _that _big could it? He also wondered what the current titans meant about telling them everything.

Beastboy placed these thoughts aside as he went back to his eavesdropping. He heard the sound of laughter and then Moonfire's voice.

"_Yeah, sure. Not gonna happen," _she said amusedly. The tone of her voice suggested that she believed her teammates were joking. However, her amusement soon faded when she realized that her teammates weren't kidding. _"You're serious. You actually want to tell them the truth."_ She seemed appalled by the idea.

"_Look, Moonfire, keeping the truth from them was a good idea at first, but things have changed since they've come here!"_ Crow replied. _"Sure, they'll probably be shocked at first, but they'll get over it! Right now though, we need their help."_

"_What about the others?" _Moonfire questioned. _"Stinger, Darkstar, Sparrow… what do they all think about it?"_

"_Well, we haven't told them yet," _Archera confessed. _"But c'mon. This is a chance to help our parents! What do you think they're gonna say?"_

After a moment, there was a sigh. _"Alright. How about we tell the others your idea, and give them the chance to think about it?" _Moonfire suggested. _"You guys might have made up your minds, but I need to sleep on it."_

"_Fine, we'll go and tell them now. Then we can all decide what to do in the morning," _Archera stated. Crow and Aquagirl voiced their agreement as well, and with that settled, the three of them began filtering out of the room.

"_Just one thing though," _Moonfire called out suddenly. _"How exactly do you guys plan on breaking the news to them? You know, in case we decide to tell them after all."_

"_No idea," _Archera admitted. _"But don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out while you're telling them."_

"_Right… wait what?!" _Moonfire suddenly yelled, the words followed by the sound of a chair being scraped back as she leapt up. _"What do you mean while I tell them? It's your idea!"_

"_Yeah, but you're team leader," _Aquagirl pointed out.

"_What does that have anything to do with it?" _Moonfire expressed in return.

"_Oh come on, Moonfire. If anybody's going to tell them, it should be you. Besides, it would help them understand why you've been so against them this whole time," _Crow insisted.

"_Ugh, you guys are unbelievable!" _Moonfire groaned. _"What do you expect me to do? Walk up to them and say, 'Hey, how's it going? By the way, we need your help getting our parents back because they're being brainwashed by Slade and used as his own personal henchmen'?!"_

The words made Beastboy stiffen in horror. Slade? He was involved in this?! Beastboy considered getting Robin and telling him what he'd heard but the next words Moonfire spoke made that thought, and every other in his mind, vanish completely.

"'_Oh, and the reason you guys should care even more is because you guys ARE our parents! Surprise!'"_ Moonfire scoffed in clear distaste. _"Is that what you want me to say?!"_

Beastboy's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth hit the floor as shock overtook every sense and thought in him.

"What!?!" he shouted, unable to comprehend the unbelievable revelation he had just stumbled upon. Moonfire had just unknowingly admitted to him that she, along with the rest of her teammates, were their children!

Numb with shock, Beastboy barely heard Crow's reply.

"_Well of course you don't say it like that! Not unless you want to give them a heart attack!" _he countered. _"Just try to put it a little more delicately when you tell them, alright?"_

With that, Crow, Aquagirl, and Archera all left the room and Moonfire returned to her research. At the same time, the door to the room Beastboy was in opened, and he looked up to find Robin standing at the entrance.

"Hey Beastboy. So, did you hear anything important?" Robin asked as he walked in. The changeling opened his mouth, fully prepared to tell Robin everything he'd just overheard. Instead, he found himself shaking his head.

"No, didn't hear a thing," he claimed. Robin shrugged, taking the headphones back as he sat back down in his seat.

"Oh well. Just a matter of time before they slip up," he declared confidently.

"Right," Beastboy muttered. "I'm… uh… just gonna go now." He stumbled out of the room and made his way back into his own.

He leapt onto his bed, mind whirling with the new knowledge he'd just received. When his mind finally recovered enough to think properly, he began piecing together the details.

Now that he knew the truth, Beastboy couldn't believe none of them had caught on sooner. The current titans looked a lot like their parents, and they had all the same powers. One by one, Beastboy soon figured out all of the current titans' parentage.

Other than her ebony hair, Moonfire could pass herself off as Starfire's twin. While her looks were clearly inherited from her mother, her personality was almost exactly like Robin's. Beastboy didn't even have to know Moonfire to know that if Starfire was her mother, Robin was obviously her father. Darkstar was clearly their child as well, seeing as he was Moonfire's younger brother.

Stinger, with her near infinite knowledge of technological equipment, was undoubtedly Cyborg's daughter. The fact that her main weapons were stingers also pointed at Bumblebee being her mother. Aquagirl, with her powers over water and her unconcealed love of the ocean, not to mention her absolute disgust with even the mention of fish-based food, was unmistakably Aqualad's daughter. Archera, with her unbelievably accurate shots with a bow, her auburn hair, and her self adoring attitude, was quite obviously Speedy's daughter.

That only left Crow and Sparrow. With Crow's withdrawn, serious attitude and Sparrow's lively, fun loving personality, the two siblings were as different as night and day. Nonetheless, it didn't take him long to figure out that both children were his own. After all, Sparrow was practically a female version of himself, and both her and her brother had the ability to shift into the form of various animals. That only left one question. Who was their mother?

Beastboy thought deeply, an act which was rather unusual for him. He could practically hear Raven make a monotonous comment about that now. The thought of Raven made him abruptly sit up straight, as a new idea suddenly crossed his mind.

Beastboy thought back to Crow. The boy had the same hair color as Raven, and also shared her liking for being alone and drinking herbal tea. Not only that, but he did see both Crow and Sparrow levitate a few things with a black aura around them.

Another wave of shock suddenly hit him. Was it possible that Raven was their mother? The thought seemed pretty unlikely. After all, who would imagine that he and Raven, of all people, would ever get together? They were too different!

Then again, Beastboy had begun noticing that he'd been taking a particular interest in the violet haired empath lately. There was just something about her, some unseen force that seemed to be drawing him closer to her recently. Could it be possible that in a few years, that little crush could actually develop into something more?

Beastboy rubbed his forehead. All this thinking was starting to take a toll on him, and he decided to put it aside for now. The current titans had talked about telling them the truth in the morning. He would just go and demand that they tell him then. As for his teammates, well, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Right?

_Yup, the titans finally discover the truth! Or at least, one of them does anyways. Don't worry though, they'll all find out soon enough. Thanks for reading, and please review! (=_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Confrontation_

_Hi guys! As always, I'd like to thank the reviewers of my last chapter including titansfan1211, noradiana, quetzi, Jp3711nc1, Moonlit Water, DreamWriterx3, YourMoosyFate, and Cathy. It's all of your kind replies to my chapters that encourage me to continue writing. Thanks so much to all of you! *Gives you all virtual hugs*_

_Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter as well! Now, on with the story! (=_

The night passed very slowly for the tower's residents, few of them actually managing to get some rest. The majority however, spent the night tossing and turning in their beds, their minds restless with the news they had received that day. As dawn arrived and the first, fragile rays of light began to peek over the horizon, several of the current titans gave up trying to gain a few hours of sleep and started gathering in the kitchen.

Moonfire groaned in protest as her alarm clock went off. Her eyes still shut, she reached out in the general direction of the noise, fumbling blindly for the off switch. Her brows furrowed in confusion when her hand met only air and she allowed her eyes to open slightly.

She saw her alarm clock on top of the drawer next to her bed, the same place it always was. She also saw her bed, the pillows perfectly aligned and the covers neat and unruffled. She sighed, lifting her head off the keyboard of her computer, winching slightly at the soreness in her back.

"_Oh well. Guess that's what you get for sleeping at the computer. Again." _she thought to herself, stretching her arms and yawning as she stood up and turned off the alarm clock. The events of last night replayed in her head, and she sighed as she left the room and started walking towards the kitchen area and her waiting teammates.

As she passed by Sparrow's room however Moonfire suddenly stopped, a slight noise catching her attention. She frowned, turning back and knocking on the door slightly. "Sparrow?" she called, listening for her friend's reply. A soft, incoherent muttering was all she heard in return.

Moonfire sighed, and reached over to open the door, knowing it wouldn't be locked. It never was. The mess in her room was enough to keep anyone away. Sure enough, the door opened easily, stopping short at a pile of clothes that obstructed it's path.

Moonfire grimaced as she surveyed the room. "Seriously, Sparrow," she murmured to herself. "You have got to do something about this place!"

Slowly she made her way to Sparrow's bed, tripping over piles of comics, stepping into slices of month old pizza and whatever else was in the area that the young changeling dared call a bedroom. When she finally got there, she reached over and shook Sparrow's shoulder slightly.

"Hey, Sparrow. Wake up." she whispered.

Sparrow only garbled something unintelligible and turned away from Moonfire, clutching onto her pillow and still in a deep sleep. Moonfire rolled her eyes, shaking her a little more roughly.

"Sparrow! Come on, everyone's waiting for us! We have to decide on what to do about our parents, remember?"

Sparrow continued to sleep and Moonfire sighed again, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. As irritating as trying to wake Sparrow was, Moonfire had to admit she was slightly envious of the younger girl's ability to sleep thorough anything. To be honest, Sparrow was the only person on the team who got enough sleep, and then some.

Still, right now was no time to continue napping. They had to discuss what they were going to do about their parents and come to a final decision before any of them woke up. Moonfire stood there, thinking for a moment before a smile crossed her face.

"Sparrow, did you hear the news?" she asked casually. "They just released that new video game you've been wanting. You know, that Big Monkey… whatever thing."

The change was instantaneous. The once slumbering teen suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes bright and excited, without a hint of drowsiness on her face. "No way!" she screamed joyfully. "Mega Monkeys Eleven is out? Dude, that's not supposed to come out until this summer! Where are they selling it? I have to get it, I just…"

"Sparrow!" Moonfire cut in, staring at her suddenly wide awake friend. "I was kidding! I just made that up to wake you." she explained.

Sparrow's expression fell. "What? Why would you do something like that?" she demanded, glaring at Moonfire as though she had committed some atrocious crime. Her leader only rolled her eyes in response.

"Come on. Everyone else is probably already in the kitchen. We have to go." she insisted. Sparrow grumbled under her breath but complied, following Moonfire outside the room and into the kitchen, where indeed the rest of their team was waiting.

"There you are!" Darkstar said when he saw them walk in. "About time you two got here!"

"Yeesh, you say it like we're hours late." Moonfire retorted, an amused smile on her face as she sat down at the table. However, her expression quickly turned from humored to serious. "Well, now that we are all here, I guess it's time for the big decision." she murmured, fixing a firm gaze on each of her friends in turn.

"Do we tell them, or not?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Beastboy:_

Beastboy opened the door of his room slightly, just enough to stick his head out and look around the halls. Seeing no one, he walked out, quickly making his way to the kitchen. He stopped just short of the room, pressing his ear against the door and straining to hear what the current titans were saying.

"… _you have to admit, we're not exactly in a position to pass up there help."_

"_Yeah, and anyways, how badly can telling them mess up the timeline?"_

"_You really wanna risk finding out?"_

"_Do we really have a choice? If Slade attacks us at the tower before the time machine's finished, the truth will end up coming out anyways."_

"_Exactly! If they're going to find out either way, they may as well hear it from us!"_

Having heard enough, Beastboy decided it was time to make his grand entrance. He pressed the button on the wall that made the doors to the kitchen slide open automatically. Instantly, all conversation died down as he walked in, the current titans looking at him in surprise.

"Beastboy," Stinger spoke up at last, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's barely seven. What are you doing up so early?"

Beastboy shrugged slightly. "Why? Is there something wrong with me being up right now?" he asked, the words coming out slightly harsher then he had intended.

"No, of course not, it's just…" Aquagirl hesitated slightly, then continued. "We figured you'd still be asleep."

"Yeah, well, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep." he replied. He leaned against the wall casually.

"So, what did the vote come out too?" The sudden question was asked offhandedly, but his expression had transformed from calm to deadly serious. The current titans stared at him.

"What vote?" Moonfire asked, her voice holding a cautious edge to it.

"Oh, you know," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "The one about whether or not you guys are going to tell us you're our kids." By now, Beastboy's tone had lost all traces of casualness and he glared at the current titans, who for their part were staring in unhidden shock at him. "That vote."

The room had become deathly silent, the current titans staring at him and exchanging stunned glances between themselves. Moonfire opened and shut her mouth twice in an attempt to say something before she finally managed to find her voice again.

"How…" she started, only to cut herself off, her expression turning from stunned to furious. She spun around to face one of her teammates. "Sparrow! What did you tell him!?" she demanded.

"What!?" Sparrow yelped, leaping to her feet. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" she defended herself.

"Oh really?" Moonfire retorted disbelievingly. "Spare me the innocent act. Telling them is exactly the type of thing you'd do! How could you? We told you not to and…"

"And I didn't!" Sparrow shouted, shaking her head fiercely. "Moon, I swear, I didn't say anything! I mean, yeah, I'm always doing stuff that you guys tell me not to do, but I didn't this time! Really!"

Moonfire frowned, but she could tell by Sparrow's expression that she was telling the truth. Which brought her to the second most likely suspect. "Archera! I thought we agreed not to say anything!" she yelled.

The auburn haired girl, who only a moment before had been glaring at Sparrow as well, spun around in shock. "What!? Are you crazy, I didn't tell him!"

"Oh please! Weren't you the one who came into my room last night with your 'we should tell them' speech!" Moonfire countered.

"Yeah, so did Crow and Aquagirl but I don't see you accusing them of anything!" Archera replied fiercely.

"That's because Crow and Aquagirl aren't gossipers like you are!" Moonfire returned.

Archera rolled her eyes. "Give me a break. Moonfire, you know that I wouldn't gossip about something as serious as this! I'm not that compulsive!" she snapped back.

"Then who…"

"Cut it out!" Beastboy shouted suddenly, putting a halt to the fight. "It was you Moonfire! I found out from you!" he revealed.

"Me?" Moonfire looked more bewildered now then ever. "What are talking about? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered telling you something like that." she insisted.

Beastboy shifted uncomfortably under the current titans' stares. "Well, you didn't really _tell_ me. I kinda overheard you talking about it."

Moonfire frowned. "Overheard? How could you have…" she stopped and suddenly placed a hand on her forehead. "He didn't." she muttered, before suddenly storming out of the kitchen. The rest of the current titans, as well as Beastboy, exchanged perplexed glances before getting up and following her.

They found her in her a moment later, searching through every corner of her room. "Where did he put them?" she whispered fiercely, tossing various items out of the drawers of her desk as she searched for something.

Beastboy and the current titans could only stand back and stare as the frenzied girl tore through her room in search of something. At last, she pulled aside the curtains of her window and suddenly stopped. Her eyes narrowed as she reached over and plucked a small, semi circle object from the corner of her window.

"What is that?" Crow questioned, raising an eyebrow at the odd device.

"It's a mini microphone." Moonfire replied, seething. "Ugh, I can't believe I didn't see this coming! My dad's been bugging my room ever since I was eight, I should have known he'd pull something like this!"

Darkstar looked startled. "Wait, if Dad was the one who set this up, does that mean he knows too?" he asked, turning around to look at Beastboy for an answer.

Beastboy shook his head. "By 'Dad' I'm guessing you mean Robin and no, he doesn't know. None of them do." he told them. He glared at them. "Why didn't you guys tell us?!" he demanded.

"It's not that we didn't want to," Crow said. "We just couldn't risk it. It would mess up the time stream too much. Besides, would you have honestly believed us if we just walked up to you and said we were your kids? You guys would probably have thrown us in an asylum."

Beastboy wanted to protest, but he stopped. Maybe they were right. Maybe they wouldn't have listened. Maybe telling them would have changed the timeline too much. Who knew how much it might change now that he knew.

Crow sighed. "Although, I guess none of that matters anymore. Now that you know the truth, you may as well hear the whole story."

Beastboy stared at them. "What, you mean there's more?" he said in shock.

Moonfire shrugged. "Well, that depends on how much you already know. I'm guessing who we really are wasn't the only thing you overheard yesterday, right?"

"You mean the part about Slade?" Beastboy asked. "Yeah, I heard you guys talk about that too."

Moonfire nodded, unsurprised. "I figured you did," she said with a sigh. "I guess we may as well start from the beginning then."

Beastboy frowned but nodded. "I'm listening."

Moonfire sighed, before nodding resolutely. "Okay, well, it all started two months ago…"

_Half an hour later:_

The current titans had explained everything. They told Beastboy about going downtown to respond to the disturbance only to end up fighting their parents. They described Moonfire's fight with Nightwing, and told him about Jinx's part in all of this. They also told him about Slade's recent escape from prison, and that he was back in Jump city.

Now, the current titans watched Beastboy, waiting for his reaction. Slowly he shook his head to clear it. "Whoa." he muttered at last.

Darkstar raised an eyebrow. "Whoa?" he repeated, looking slightly disappointed. "That's really all you have to say, just… whoa?"

Crow hit his friend's arm slightly. "Give him a break Darkstar," he said in defense of his father. "What would you say if you were in his place?"

"Something better then whoa." Darkstar muttered under his breath, the words earning him a cuff over the head from Stinger.

Moonfire glared at her brother before rolling her eyes and turning back to Beastboy. "Anyways, there's one last thing we haven't mentioned yet." she told him. "Remember when Jinx came over yesterday?"

"Yeah…" Beastboy said slowly, cautious of the news they were about to deliver.

"Well, she came because you it turns out you guys, your older selves, are back in Jump city."

Beastboy's eyes widened and he started to say something but Stinger cut him off. "There's more. While Jinx was tracking you guys she found out why you were working for Slade in the first place. Turns out that Slade had injected you guys with microscopic probes that allowed him to control you. You were incapable of controlling your own actions and unable to process the situation yourselves and make decisions of your own will…"

"He injected you guys with a bunch of mind control stuff and now you guys are his brainwashed henchmen!" Sparrow cut in.

Stinger turned around and scowled at Sparrow, clapping her hands in mock approval. "Thank you, Sparrow, for that scientific insight." she said sarcastically.

Sparrow rolled her eyes. "What? I didn't get half of what you just said so I decided to tell him in a less confusing way. Besides, scientific insight? Seriously? This is my dad we're talking about."

Stinger opened her mouth to reply but shut it, glancing back at Beastboy. "Point taken." she agreed.

"Hey!" Beastboy retorted, although he had to admit Stinger's explanation had been a bit to complicated for him to follow. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Well, now that you know we might as well tell everyone," Moonfire admitted. "There's really no point in hiding it anymore."

Beastboy nodded and once they were all in agreement they stood up and started towards the door. At that moment, Moonfire's communicator suddenly went off. She frowned, picking it up.

"You guys go ahead without me. I'll catch up." she said, motioning for her waiting friends to leave. They glanced at one another then shrugged, walking away as Moonfire spoke to whoever it was on the other end.

The group of teenagers eventually wandered back into the kitchen. While the rest of the current titans got to making their breakfasts, Beastboy turned to Sparrow who was sitting next to him.

"Hey, Sparrow?" he asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Sparrow turned around to look at him, amethyst eyes inquisitive. "Sure Dad, what is it?" she asked, before her eyes widened and her hand leapt to cover her mouth. "Opps, sorry." she apologized sheepishly. "Guess calling you 'Dad' would be a little weird, huh?"

Beastboy shook his head although hearing the word directed at him had indeed shocked him for a moment. "It's fine. Besides, everything about this is weird." he pointed out, smiling as Sparrow laughed.

"True," she agreed, giggling slightly. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

Beastboy hesitated before asking. "Who's your mother?" He already had a pretty good idea, but just to make sure…

Sparrow laughed again. "Is that all you're wondering about?" she inquired. "Well that's an easy one! She's…"

Sparrow's words were abruptly muffled when Crow covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't even think about it," he warned. "You know, Sparrow, just because we told him about part of the future doesn't mean we have to tell him all of it!"

Sparrow pushed her brother's hand away from her mouth and glared at him. "Aww! You're no fun, you know that?" she grumbled, resting her chin on her hand in an annoyed fashion. Crow only rolled his eyes, shooting Beastboy an apologetic look before walking away.

Before Beastboy could ask another question, the doors to the kitchen suddenly slid open as Moonfire walked in, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Guys c'mon," she called to her teammates. "We're going downtown."

"What, now?" Aquagirl asked, frowning. "Can't it wait until after we eat?"

Moonfire shook her head. "I wish. Unfortunately we have to go right now."

Stinger frowned as she stared at Moonfire in confusion. "Why? What's so important? The tower alarm didn't go off." she stated.

"It's not a villain," Moonfire replied. "Trust me, nothing's wrong. I'll explain where we're going on our way there. We just have to go." she insisted.

Her teammates exchanged bewildered glances before shrugging and heading towards the garage where the T-car was kept.

Beastboy frowned. "Wait, you guys can't leave! What about telling the rest of my team?" he asked.

"They're all still asleep right now," Moonfire pointed out. "We'll tell them as soon as we get back. It should only take like an hour anyways."

She started following her friends when she suddenly stopped and turned back around. "Oh, and Beastboy," she said. "Do you mind not mentioning anything to our parents until we all get back? The last thing I need is to have my dad start pounding me with questions the second I walk through the door."

Beastboy nodded. "Sure." he agreed.

"Thanks!" Moonfire replied quickly as she rushed out the door, leaving Beastboy in the kitchen to ponder what he'd been told… and the events that this new information was sure to bring once the rest of his team found out.

_Hey you guys! So, how'd you like it? (Ducks as rotting tomatoes are thrown in my direction) Okay, okay, I know it's been like five chapters since I added a fighting scene but I promise there will be a big one next chapter! You have my word!_

_Next chapter should be out soon, since I'm on vacation. That is, if I can find time to write between going to school. That's right, school during vacation. It should be a crime! I did pretty badly in chemistry and have to do a work packet to make up the grade. Not exactly the vacation I had in mind. )=_

_In other news, I've set up a new poll on my profile. It has nothing to do with this story, or any other fan fiction, but I'd appreciate it if you guys voted anyways. Anyways, I'm glad you took the time to read this chapter! Please take the time to review as well! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!_


End file.
